


Capturé contre mon gré

by M_Riah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OC, enlèvemment, peu de surnaturelle, survie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Riah/pseuds/M_Riah
Summary: Qui a dit qu'il n'y a que le surnaturelle qui était dangereux?





	1. Chapter 1

Nous n’avons qu’une liberté : la liberté de nous battre pour conquérir la liberté… -Henri Jeanson

« Excursion ? Tu parles ! À quoi ça va me servir de savoir que Napoléon Bonaparte à crée le Franc Germinal, hein ? Mais le pire, c’est quand ils ont dit que ça ne serai que ma classe ! Tu te rends compte ? Ca fait des années que je suis ici et j’ai toujours étais avec au moins l’un d’entre vous dans chaque cours. Mais évidement, la seule année où je suis seul dans un cours, on fait une excursion. Je suis sur que les profs l’ont fait exprès, ils se sont ligués contre moi !  
\- Allez Stiles, ce n’est pas si terrible ! C’est juste pour une journée.  
-Une horrible journée !  
-T’inquiète pas pour ça, la journée va passer tellement vite qu’avant même que tu ne le saches, elle sera terminée. Crois-moi.  
-Ouai… Si tu le dis Scottie. »

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent essoufflés au dernier étage du bâtiment. Scott tira la porte blindée du hangar, laissant apparaître ses occupants.

« Vous êtes en retard… encore. Leur reprocha Derek  
-Pas notre faute, c’est Harris qui ne voulait pas nous laisser partir ! Expliqua Stiles  
-On a commencé les échauffements sans toi Scott. Le prévient Isaac  
-Ne t’inquiète pas, je suivrais. »

Stiles trottina vers Derek, laissant celui-ci l’enlacer et l’embrasser. Derek enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête dans le creux son cou. Il le questionna alors, son souffle effleurant la peau de Stiles qui frissonna sous cette sensation.

« Pourquoi tu es énervé ?  
-Pour rien, juste une excursion scolaire que je dois obligatoirement faire.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si dramatique là dedans ?  
-C’est en histoire, et en histoire il n’y a aucun membre de la meute avec moi. Je vais m’ennuyer ! Je ne connais personne dans ce cours. N’importe qui m’aurait suffit, même Isaac.  
-Ah oui quand même. Tu es si désespéré que ça ? S’amusa l’Alpha  
-Hum.  
-Hé ! Je vous signal que je vous entends, et que je suis vexé ! S’écria Isaac  
-Fillette ! Le provoqua Aiden  
-Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? Tu veux que l’ont vérifie peut être ? Parce qu’excuse moi, mais sans ta mutation bizarre d’Alpha avec ton frère, tu es largement moi fort que moi.  
-On parie ?  
-Va-y ! »

Les deux garçons prirent leurs apparences lupine, et commencèrent à se tourner autour, tel deux animaux prit en plein combat. Avant qu’ils n’aient pu tenter quoi que ce soit, la porte du hangar s’ouvrit sur Lydia, accompagnée d’Ethan et de Danny.

« Oh pitié, ne me dites pas qu’ils ont recommencés ? Se plaignit la rousse  
-Ils ont recommencés! Souffla Scott  
-Quels gamins, je vous jure… s’exaspéra la rousse Qui a commencé cette fois ?  
-Aiden. Lui dit la voix étouffée de Stiles, toujours dans les bras de son petit ami  
-Derek, tu es au courant que c’est toi l’alpha, non ? Et tu es au courant que tu te dois de gérer tes bêtas ? Questionna Lydia, les mains sur ses hanches  
-Hum… Répondit celui-ci, enlaçant toujours Stiles  
-Vous pourriez au moins me répondre avec des mots ! Incroyable ! Bon… Aiden, Isaac ! »

Sous le crie de Lydia, les deux garçons arrêtèrent tout de suite leur grognement et reprirent apparence humaine.

« Hey ! Lyd’s ! Ca va mon cœur ? Demanda d’une voix innocente Aiden en s’approchant de la belle rousse  
-Non ! Ne m’approche pas ! Pas quand tu es couvert de sueur !  
-Pourtant je connais des jours où tu ne te plains pas de ma sueur, hein ? Lui susurra t-il à l’oreille  
-Oh par pitié ! Epargnez nous les références de vos ébat ! Se plaignit Scott  
-Bon, continuons l’entrainement ! Isaac avec Ethan et Aiden avec Scott ! Ordonna Derek, Stiles toujours à ses côtés  
-Et bien sûr on reprend l’entrainement quand Monsieur est prêt… Marmonna Scott »

Pour seule réponse il obtenue un grognement.

« On sait que Kira te manque Scott mais ne soit pas si susceptible. Isaac lui ne fait pas tout un plat pour Allison. Se moqua Stiles  
-Mais par contre la dernière fois quand Derek était partie une semaine à New York et que tu étais démoralisé là je n’avais le droit de rien dire ! S’offensa faussement Scott  
-Exactement, tu as tout compris Scottie ! Sourit Stiles  
-Tu étais démoralisé hein ? Lui murmura Derek à l’oreille d’une voix innocente Tu ne m’avais pas parlé de ça.  
-Parce qu’il n’y avait rien à en dire ! Se justifia Stiles  
-Oh ? Vraiment ?  
-Oui, vraiment !  
-Vous pourriez peut être régler vos affaires personnelles à un autres moment non ? Parce que ce n’est pas tout mais je dois rentrer chez moi ce soir. Se plaignit Scott  
-Scott ? L’appela Stiles  
-Oui ?  
-La ferme ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Non.  
-Si, Stiles.  
-Non.  
-Si.  
-Non.  
-Stiles !  
-Quoi ?  
-Lâche-moi et monte dans ton bus.  
-Non.  
-Allez ! Ca va passer vite, ce n’est qu’une journée !  
-Parle pour toi ! Je vais m’ennuyer à mort…  
-Mets un peu de positif dans tout ça et dit toi que ce soir ton fantastique petit-ami viendra te chercher pour te remonter le moral. Lui murmura Derek  
-Vraiment ?! S’extasia Stiles  
-Hum hum. Acquiesça Derek Aller, maintenant monte dans ton bus ! »

L’adolescent se pencha vers son aîné avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je t’aime Derek. »

Pour seule réponse, l’alpha déposa une seconde fois ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami.

« Aller, va ! Tu vas vraiment finir en retard cette fois.  
-Aucune chance ! » S’écria Stiles en montant dans son bus, tout sourire

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stiles souffla une énième fois en lisant la réponse que Derek venait de lui envoyer sur son téléphone.

De : Der’  
A : Stiles  
J’ai dis : Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas là Stiles car aujourd’hui Mc Call, Lahey et les jumeaux n’ont pas crosse et finissent plus tôt.

De : Stiles  
A : Der’  
Botte leurs ce que j’appelle communément « cul poilu de loup garou » de ma part quand tu les verras tu veux bien ?

De : Der’  
A : Stiles  
Pourquoi un langage si familier ? Tu es fâché ?

De : Stiles  
A : Der’  
Je suis supposé sentir de l’ironie dans ton message Der’ ?

De : Der’  
A : Stiles  
Oui, c’est probable.

De : Stiles  
A : Der’  
J’en reviens pas, tu as chopé mon sens de l’humour !

De : Der’  
A : Stiles  
J’en reviens pas, tu as chopé ma mauvaises humeur !

De : Stiles  
A : Der’  
Je t’aime Der’

Stiles sourit, pourtant conscient qu’il n’obtiendrait aucune réponse à son message. Derek n’avait jamais trouvé le courage de le lui dire, mais pourtant, Stiles s’avait que Derek l’aimait plus que tout au monde. Il le lui faisait juste comprendre d’une différente manière. Alors que le bus s’arrêtait à un feu rouge, le siège à côté du sien s’affaissa. Curieux, il se tourna en fronçant les sourcils, et sursauta lorsqu’il vit une fille assit à côté de lui.

« Euh… commença l’étudiant  
-Oh ! Enchanté, je suis Jade, je suis dans ta classe d’histoire, d’où ma raison dans ce bus. Lui dit-elle tout sourire en lui tendant sa main En même temps, si je ne ferais pas partie de ta classe d’histoire, il n’y aurait aucune logique à ce que je sois dans ce bus. Mais bon, je pourrais faire partie de l’autre classe d’histoire mais non. Enfin bref… Tu n’as rien écouté de ce que je viens de te raconter, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Hyperactive ? Questionna le châtain en serrant sa main  
-Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Oh ! C’est parce que je parle beaucoup ? Non, je suis juste très… sociale ?  
-Oh, très bien. Je suis Stiles !  
-Oui, je sais qui tu es, enfin… je veux dire que « nous » savons qui tu es.  
-Nous ?  
-Le lycée en générale. Depuis que tu traines avec Lydia et sa bande et que tu sors avec l’antisocial Derek Hale, tout le monde te connais. Enfin ont te connaissaient déjà avant vu que tu es le fils du shérif… Enfin bref ! J’ai vu que tu t’ennuyais, alors je suis venue te tenir compagnie !  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Jade, mais je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre ! » Lui annonça le garçon, tout souriant

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« À moi ! Quel est ton plus grand rêve ?  
-Pourquoi ? Quel est le rapport sur apprendre à se connaitre ? Demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils  
-Quand je connais des gens, j’ai besoin de savoir leurs projets futur pour m’imaginer leurs vies après le lycée. C’est ma façon de me souvenirs d’eux…  
-Original ! Alors, mon plus grand rêve c’est de faire le tour du monde. C’est peu être banal mais depuis que je suis petite, j’ai toujours voulu voir le paysage que le monde cache. Voir une étendu infini de sable, où des montagnes vieilles de plusieurs centaines d’années, où encore des îles inexplorées sur lesquels je m’allongerais au bord d’un immense lac sur lequel le couché de soleil se refléterait, et j’observerais un magnifique ciel clair et dégagé. Il n’y aura que très peu d’oiseaux qui passeront au dessus de moi, mais ceux que je verrais seront les plus beau, et 10 ans plus tard, quand je serais revenue ici, en Californie, je pourrais dire à mes enfants que réaliser ses rêves sont possibles, et nous partiront encore faire le tour du monde. Lui dévoila telle, des étoiles dansant dans ses yeux  
-Et bah, ça, ce n’est pas un avenir triste! »

Avant qu’il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, le bus freina brutalement, faisait cogner violement la tête de tous les élèves sur leurs sièges avant. Quoi qu’un peu sonner, Stiles se leva de son siège en chancelant et commença à se diriger –tout en s’aidant des sièges- vers la porte du bus qui s’était ouvert sous l’impact. Certains cris (souvent indistincts) résonnaient de façon très lointaine dans ses oreilles. Il commença à descendre les marches du bus quand une lourde fumée rempli l’entièreté de l’habitacle. Au début, il crut que le bus était en feu, mais dès lors qu’il fut pris de vertige, une lumière s’alluma dans son cerveau. Le bus n’était pas en feu. La fumée qu’il venait de voir était juste du chloroforme. Son hypothèse se confirma un peu plus lorsqu’il s’écroula au sol, presque incapable d’ouvrir les yeux. La dernière chose qu’il aperçut fut des hommes vêtu de noir et muni d’un maque se pencher vers lui avant qu’il ne sombre définitivement dans le sommeille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand il se réveilla, la première pensée qu’il eu fut pour Derek. C’était d’ailleurs la pensée qu’il avait tous les matins en se réveillant. C’est d’abord ce qu’il crut, qu’il était encore dans son lit et qu’il venait juste de se réveiller. Seulement, quand des pleures lui parvinrent, la vérité lui éclata tellement brutalement au visage que son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il se redressa à une vitesse impressionnante avant de fermer les yeux, sa tête lui tournant. Quand sa vision fut redevenue normal, il fit ce qu’il savait faire de mieux. Il observa. Il inspecta chaque personne autour de lui, chaque corps à terre, chaque visage, chaque blessure, chaque recoin de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La pièce, d’environ 80 m², était assez grande pour contenir chaque personne se trouvant dans la pièce. Sur le côté gauche du mur, ce qui semblait être deux immense fenêtre avaient était barricadé à l’aide de couches de placo. Des grands néons accrochés au plafond étaient la seule source de lumière disponible dans la pièce. À sa droite se trouvait une immense porte en fer. Elle lui rappelait celle du loft de Derek. En face de lui, une immense horloge au cadran noir affichait l’heure grâce à sa lumière rouge. Derrière lui, au fond de la pièce, se trouvait une porte banche, couleur contrastant étrangement avec la peinture jaune de la pièce. Il se demander d’ailleurs ce qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci. Il se releva tout doucement et essaya de se repérer dans cet amas de plus de 60 personnes. Il put facilement contourner toutes les personnes, les néons accrochés au plafond éclairant suffisamment la pièce pour se repérer.

Tout en continuant de marcher, il regarda chaque personne allongées au sol, chaque personnes pleurant face à leurs amis ne se réveillant pas, où encore chaque personne qui, comme lui, cherchaient des amis et surtout, des réponses à toutes leurs question. Il tomba enfin sur un regard noisette. Ce regard noisette qu’il cherchait tant. Il se précipita vers la jeune fille et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, versant quelques larmes qu’il essuya bien vite d’un revers de manche.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n’as rien ? Tu es blessée ?  
-Ne t’inquiètes pas Stiles, tout va bien, je vais bien. Et toi, tu te sens bien ? Tu as une vilaine blessure sur la tempe. Lui demanda telle en fronçant les sourcils et en portant sa main à sa tête  
-Ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien. Lui assura-il en éloignant sa main de son front  
-Stiles, si je ne m’inquiètes pas pour toi, qui le fera ? »

Le garçon esquissa un léger sourire. Même dans cette situation improbable, Jade avait réussi à trouver les bons mots. Comment avait-il fait pour ne jamais lui parler auparavant ? Ils sortirent bien vite de leurs pensées quand la porte du hangar dans lequel ils se trouvaient s’ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaitre un homme masqué et armée jusqu’aux dents. Il s’avança, faisant reculer de peur plusieurs personnes contre les fenêtres barricadées au fond hangar. La respiration de Stiles s’accéléra. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de redouter les prochains événements. Se postant au milieu de la pièce, l’homme pris une lettre qui dépassait de la poche avant de sa veste et la tendis à une des seuls personne devant lui, de ce fait, Stiles. Le jeune adolescent la prit et l’ouvrit tout doucement, les mains tremblant légèrement. Jade, qui se trouvait à ses côté, avait posée une main réconfortante sur son épaule, bien qu’elle soit aussi effrayée que lui. Dépliant tout doucement la lettre, Stiles commença sa lecture.

« Vous venez d’être enlevé par des professionnel. Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, la raison de votre présence ici n’est pas une coïncidence. Nous avions prévu le coup depuis de nombreuses semaines déjà. Nous vous demanderions de ne pas paniquer pour les jours à venir, de rester calme, et de suivre toutes les directives que nous vous donnerons. De la nourriture et des sacs de couchage vous seront donné, quand à ce qui concerne l’hygiène, la porte blanche devrait répondre à vos questions. »  
Stiles avala difficilement sa salive avant de continuer.

« En ce qui concerne vos camarades, seize d’entre eux ont été tué dans l’accident de bus. Leur corps seront rapatrié dès ce soir à leur famille respective. En ce qui concerne le règlement ; nous ne tolérerons aucun acte de rébellion. Si jamais nous surprenons l’un d’entre vous en train de désobéir au règlement, celui-ci sera automatiquement puni. Si chacun d’entre vous se tient à ce règlement, votre séjour ici sera des plus communs. Dans la mesure du possible. »

Stiles releva doucement sa tête pour fixer l’homme en noir en face de lui. Il planta son regard dans le siens et lui lança un regard noir. Il n’avait pas peur des répercussions, il avait déjà subi tellement de choses à cause de la lycanthropie de ses amis que ce n’était pas un homme armé qui allait lui faire regretter un simple regard noir. L’homme cessa de soutenir le regard de l’adolescent et lui arracha la lettre des mains avant de partir à reculons vers la porte blindée, son regard dur et inexpressif passant sur chaque personne. Une fois la porte refermée, des voix paniquées s’élevèrent de toutes parts dans le hangar. Stiles s’assit sur le tapis central et laissa son regard vagabonder en face de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent par inadvertances sur le corps d’un jeune garçon brun aux yeux grands ouvert, du sang maculant son tee-shirt. Comprenant finalement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il laissa libre cours à ses émotions, et pleura.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Elles sont bien noires, les pensées de nuits blanches. –Edmond et Jules de Goncourt _

OOO

Dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills, à cette heure, tout pouvait sembler calme et paisible, pourtant…

« Envoyez des unités dans tous les secteurs de la ville et prévenez les shérifs des villages alentours. Je ne veux pas vous revoir si vous n’avez trouvé aucun indice, compris ? Joshua et Parrish, je veux que vous retraciez la route que le bus à parcouru. Je viens d’appeler le musée et ils m’ont prévenu que le lycée n’était pas venu aujourd’hui, ce qui veut dire qu’il y a du avoir un problème. »Leur demanda le Shérif d’une voix tonitruante

Toutes les unités acquiescèrent et s’élancèrent dans leurs voitures, chacune ayant retenue leurs instructions. Le shérif s’appuya contre son bureau et inspira difficilement. Cela allait maintenant faire 5 heures que le bus des étudiants de Beacon Hills aurait du arriver. N’ayant aucune nouvelle, le lycée avait d’abord appelé le commissariat pour leur faire par de leur inquiétude. Ne réussissant à joindre aucun élève à bord du bus, Noah avait décidé de localiser les téléphones des étudiants grâce à leur GPS. Mais aucune recherche n’avait été concluante. Rien. Aucun signe des 60 élèves parties en excursion scolaire. C’était comme si, soudainement, tous s’étaient volatilisés, ne laissant aucune trace d’eux.

Peu de temps après avoir été prévenu, le shérif avait appelé Derek pour lui expliquer la situation qui commençait à devenir alarmante. L‘Alpha, déjà au courant du retard du bus, n’avait rien dit. Il avait simplement écouté le shérif parler, celui-ci essayant de le rassurer quand à la sécurité de Stiles.

« Ils doivent simplement être tombé en pane dans la forêt. D’ici deux heures maximum, Stiles devrait être rentré à la maison. »

Et malgré les tentatives désespérées pour rassurer Derek et le convaincre de rester chez lui, celui-ci ne put s’empêcher d’agir.

« J’arrive. »

Seulement quelques minutes après, une camaro noir se gara devant le commissariat, son propriétaire en sortant en vitesse pour se précipiter à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Connaissant l’endroit comme son propre appartement, Derek se dirigea automatiquement vers le bureau du shérif, une question lui brulant les lèvres. Il ouvrit la porte brutalement et se planta devant lui, son regard exprimant déjà toutes les explications qu’il attendait.

« Ecoutes, Derek. Je sais que tu veux savoir ce qui est en train de se passer, mais je ne peux rien te dire fiston.

-Vous nous avez déjà révélé des choses bien plus confidentielles que celle-ci. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est-il ?

-Je te l’ai déjà dit, je n’en sais rien. Nous n’avons aucune piste sur l’endroit où le bus pourrait être, les élèves encore moins. Pour le moment, j’ai envoyé des patrouilles un peu partout dans les alentours de la ville, mais je n’ai encore aucune information. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je ne sais pas, fils.

-Donc, vous n’êtes sur de rien. Vous ne s’avez même pas s’il est  en sécurité.

-Derek... ne sois pas si pessimiste… son bus pourrait juste avoir du retard, il se pourrait qu’il soit tombé en panne, ou qu’il ait eu un accrochage.

-Stiles nous aurait envoyé un message. Il sait à quel point la meute à besoin de rester en contact, surtout avec tout ce qui est arrivé dernièrement. »

Noah se passa une main sur le visage. Derek avait raison. Même s’il essayait d’optimiser un maximum la chose, il savait bien que cela ne servait à rien. Il pourrait se permettre d’optimiser quand son fils serait devant lui, sain et sauf.

« Vous avez contacté Scott ?

-Non, pas encore. Je crains sa réaction. Je sais qu’il contrôle son loup, mais quand quelque chose touche sa meute, il n’est pas assez fort pour contrôler ses émotions en public. Si de mauvaises nouvelles me parviennent, j’appellerais Melissa pour qu’elle le tienne au courant. Il vaut mieux que ce soit sa mère qui aborde le sujet. »

Derek acquiesça.

« Mais quoi qu’il arrive, si jamais mon fils à disparu, je sais que tu le retrouveras, Derek. J’ai confiance en toi. »

OOO

Cela faisait maintenant six heures que les soixante élèves de l’excursion du lycée de Beacon Hills étaient portés disparut. Six heures qu’aucun contact n’avait été établi entre les étudiants et leur ville. Six heures que personne n’avait de nouvelles d’eux. Dans une ville telle que Beacon Hills, l’information n’avait pas tardé à se répandre. Les parents des adolescents avaient était convoqués au commissariat pour que la situation puisse leur être expliquée. N’étant pas certain sur la raison de ce retard, l’explication donnée était que le bus devait simplement être tombé en panne au milieu de nulle part,  « Il n’y a pas de réseau dans les bois, d’où l’empêchement de communication »Personne n’avait osé contredire cette possibilité, tout le monde espérant que cette simple déduction soit la vérité. Ce ne fut que vers une heure du matin, soit une heure après que le shérif ait envoyé ses patrouilles, qu’il reçu un appel de Joshua et Parrish. Les deux officiers avaient aussitôt appelé le shérif quand ils avaient retrouvé le bus scolaire. Selon eux, le véhicule se trouvait à environ une heure d’ici, sur une route peu fréquenté au milieu des bois.

« La bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’on a retrouvé le bus. La mauvaise, c’est que les élèves ne sont pas dedans.

-Comment ça ? S’inquiéta Noah

-Le bus est vide, shérif. Et il n’est pas en très bon état… Le devant du bus est enfoncé dans un arbre.

-Ils ont eu un accident ?

-J’en ai bien peur. Mais aucun corps ne se trouve à l’intérieur. Je vais appeler des renforts pour nous aider à faire le tour de la forêt, au cas où ils auraient voulut se mettre à l’abri.

-Très bien Parish. Prenez les renforts dont vous avez besoin. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous voudriez me faire savoir ?

-L’accident à été très violent, Shérif. Assez pour qu’il y ait beaucoup de sang dans le bus. Le manque de corps montre que personne n’a dut être mortellement blessé, mais même sans ça. Quelque chose cloche. »

A l’autre bout du fil, le shérif souffla.

« Juste… essayez de faire le maximum.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Nous le ferons »

Aussitôt eut-il raccroché que Noah partit annoncer la nouvelles aux parents attendant dans le hall. A l’annonce de cette nouvelle information, des femmes se réfugièrent dans les bras de leur mari, d’autre dure s’asseoir, leur jambes de les portant plus, et certain restèrent impassible, sans doute trop choqué pour réagir. C’est en voyant tout ces parents triste et effondré, que le shérif commença à réaliser lui-même ce qui était en train de se passer. Son fils était actuellement il ne savait où dans les bois, probablement blessé, et en plein mois d’octobre.

Le lendemain de la disparition des 60 élèves, toute la ville était au courant de ce qu’il s’était passé la veille. Enormément d’étudiants avait été choqué d’apprendre la disparition de leur ami, mais ce qui avait définitivement achevé tout espoir était quand un camion était arrivé dans la matinée au commissariat. Dans la remorque de celui-ci se trouvait 16 corps. Les corps des adolescents disparus depuis la veille. En voyant ça, le sang du shérif s’était glacé. Il savait que la remorque de ce camion était une scène de crime, mais il n’avait put s’empêcher de monter à l’arrière du camion pour vérifier chaque visage, et ainsi s’assurer que lui de son fils n’était pas parmi eux. Quand il avait ensuite demandé à parler au conducteur, Parish l’avait prévenu qu’il n’y en avait aucun. Que quand lui et les autres officiers étaient rentrés de leurs patrouilles dans la forêt, le camion était déjà devant l’entrée du commissariat. Il était 7 heures.

Ce fut Melissa qui apprit la nouvelle  à Scott. Comme avait pu l’imaginer le shérif, le loup s’effondra littéralement quand il apprit que son ami était introuvable, mais que surtout, il était en danger de mort. Toute la nuit durant, Melissa resta aux côtés de son fils, essuyant ses larmes, calmant ses pleures, jusqu’à ce que finalement, il s’endorme.

OOO

« J’hésite vraiment entre deux et trois.

-Ne cherche pas. Ce n’est aucun des deux.

-Ni deux ni trois frères ? Tu m’as dis que tu n’étais pas fille unique, Jade ! C’est parce que tu as des sœurs ? C’est ça ?

-Non, je n’ai pas de sœur.

-Je te promets, si tu considères un de tes animaux de compagnie comme un membre de ta famille, je porte plainte.

-Laisse mon chien tranquille, rigola telle, et non, je ne considère pas mon chien comme mon frère.

-Donc tu n’as qu’un seul frère ? »

Jade acquiesça.

Leurs regards se dirigèrent vers les fenêtres barricadés par lesquels un rayon de lumière venait de passer. Stiles regarda l’heure. 7h44. Aucun d’entre eux n’avait réussi à fermer l’œil de la nuit, trop terrorisé sur leur situation actuelle. Les quarante-quatre adolescents du lycée de Beacon Hills s’étaient alors éparpillés un peu partout dans toute la salle, et avait attendu, assis par terre, adossée contre les murs. La plupart avaient discutés entre eux pour rester éveillés, mais d’autre encore avait préférés resté par deux. Sans doute pour discuter, ou encore pour pleurer (il avait aperçut les soubresauts de certaines personnes). Mais quoi qu’il en soit, tout le monde essayait de communiquer entre eux, ne laissant jamais personne tout seul. Au début, tout le monde était un peu éparpillés, chacun essayant du mieux qu’il pouvait de gérer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais le plus dur avait sans doute été de voir le corps de leurs amis allongés au sol, inertes, glacés, rempli de sang. Beaucoup de cris s’étaient fait entendre et beaucoup de larmes avaient étés versées. Mais peu de temps avant minuit, les hommes habillés en noir étaient revenus, arme à la main, et avaient emmenés les corps avec eux, jetant au passage des sacs dans la salle, et des sacs de couchages. Les adolescents n’avaient pas tardés à comprendre que les fameux sacs étaient les sacs que chacun avait emmenés avec lui pour le voyage scolaire. Tout le monde avait récupéré le sien, personne n’osant toucher les 16 sacs restant posés sur le sol. Evidemment, les objets nécessaires à un plan d’évasion ou à une possible attaque avaient été enlevés. Téléphone portable,  écharpe, déodorant… Seul la nourriture et l’eau avait été laissé dans les sacs. C’est d’ailleurs de quoi ils s’étaient nourris la veille. Chacun avait participé, et ensemble, ils avaient mangé à leur faim, chacun partageant ce qu’ils avaient dans leurs sacs, sans même avoir eu besoin de se concerter.

Et maintenant, voilà où ils en étaient. Essayant de lutter contre le sommeil en abordant n’importe quel sujet de conversation. En n’en apprenant plus les uns sur les autres, en partageant sur n’importe quel sujet, pour rester éveillé. Peu de personnes étaient encore en train de parler, probablement trop fatigué ne serait-ce que pour répondre à une question. Chacun était emmitouflé dans son sac de couchage, essayant de se tenir chaud dans cette pièce peut chauffée.

Stiles tourna de nouveau son regard vers Jade. Celle-ci avait le regard fixé dans le vide. Son petit sourire en coin avait disparu, et elle ne cessait de se triturer les doigts. Stiles se mordit la lèvre « merde ! Quel crétin ! » Quand Stiles avait commencé à parlé de la famille de Jade, il n’avait pas pensé à la réaction que la jeune fille pourrait avoir. Il avait pourtant lui-même eu des coup-bas cette nuit, quand il ne pensait ne serait-ce qu’une seconde à sa meute. Il s’imaginait en boucle la réaction qu’avait dut avoir son père, Scott ou encore Derek quand ils avaient vu que le bus n’était pas revenu. Y avait-il des personnes à leurs recherches ? Son père avait-il envoyé des patrouilles à leurs recherches ? Etaient-ils conscient de leur disparition, de la gravité dans laquelle les adolescents se trouvaient actuellement ? Avaient-ils des pistes ?

Son poing se serra. Il espérait vraiment que ces fameux hommes en noir ne soit pas aussi professionnels qu’ils le laissaient paraitre et qu’ils n’aient laissé, ne serait-ce que par inadvertance, un indice quelque part. Parce que dans ce cas, il pourrait être sur que sa meute arrivait pour lui.

OOO

« Alors ?

-Les odeurs commencent à s’estomper. Je n’ai pas pu en tirer grand-chose. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c’est qu’une forte odeur de peur et de mort imprègne les sièges.

-Les élèves retrouvés mort seraient donc décédés suite à l’accident ?

-C’est ce que je pense, oui.

-Très bien. »

Le shérif souffla tout en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

« Quelque chose d’autre ?

-Une odeur chimique flotte dans le bus. Quelque chose de vraiment discret, mais de suffisamment étrange pour attirer mon attention.

-Tu pourrais me la décrire ? »

Derek secoua sa tête.

« Non… tout ce que je peux vous dire, c’est qu’elle n’est pas de provenance naturelle. 

-D’accord, merci fils. »

Quand le bus avait été retrouvé en forêt, Noah Stilinski avait immédiatement demandé à ce que celui-ci soit ramené au commissariat de Beacon Hills pour pouvoir faire des analyses avant que de possibles preuves ne s’effacent dut à la météo. Evidement, avant de faire venir les spécialistes, il avait demandé à Derek de monter dans le bus pour que celui-ci essai de pister quoi que ce soit. Mais comme il s’en doutait, les résultats n’avaient pas étaient très utile. Il n’en voulait pas à Derek, évidement. Il n’y était pour rien, mais il avait quand même espéré que le loup trouve quelque chose de plus concluant sur lequel il aurait pu s’appuyer afin trouver une source fiable. Malheureusement, la plupart des enquêtes étaient plus difficile qu’elles n’y paraissaient au premier abord.

« Je vais appeler le labo pour qu’ils viennent prélever des indices dans le bus. »

Noah commença à s’éloigner de l’Alpha,  sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

« Shérif, attendez ! »

L’officier se retourna vers Derek, les sourcils froncés.

« Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles sur… les corps des adolescents retrouvés à l’arrière du camion ?

-Tout ce que je sais, c’est que la morgue les à emmené il y a déjà plusieurs heures pour effectuer une autopsie. Nous n’avons pas encore reçu les résultats, mais d’après Melissa, ça ne serait tarder. »

Le loup-garou acquiesça. Il commença lui-même à se diriger vers la sortie du garage pour se diriger vers l’entrée du commissariat, quand Noah l’appela.

« Derek ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que le fait de m’être sentie soulagé de ne pas avoir vu le corps de mon fils dans cette camionnette fait de moi une mauvaise personne ?

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, shérif ? Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent

-La première réaction que j’ai eu quand j’ai vu les corps de ces seize enfants allongé sur le sol de cette camionnette, à été de vérifié que mon fils n’était pas parmi eux. Et quand je n’ai pas vu son visage, je me suis sentie tellement soulagé, presque heureux. Durant une seconde, je me suis sentie heureux, parce que seize autres enfants étaient morts à la place de mon fils, Le shérif prit une profonde respiration avant de reprendre, Et si je n’étais pas assez fort pour enquêter sur cette affaire ? Et si j’étais trop impliqué sentimentalement dans cette enquête pour me concentrer ? Pour réussir à sauver mon fils et quarante-trois autres personnes. »

Derek s’approcha suffisamment du shérif pour pouvoir lui poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Avoir des sentiments ne fait pas de vous une mauvaise personne, Noah. Tout parent réagirait exactement comme vous l’avez fait. Alors ne vous faites pas d’idée et arrêtez de croire que vous n’êtes pas suffisamment fort mentalement pour gérer cette enquête, parce que je crois justement que c’est ce qui fait que vous pouvez la résoudre. Le fait que vous être impliqué personnellement dans cette enquête vous rends plus fort, plus persistant. Je ne crois pas que quelqu’un dans ce commissariat n’est envie de retrouver ces adolescents plus que vous. Parce que justement, votre fils en fait partie. Votre fils est probablement enfermé quelque part par des enfoirés qui lui veulent du mal. Et rien que pour cette raison, je crois que personne ne peut être plus qualifié que vous pour parvenir à retrouver ces adolescents et butter ces fils de putes. Alors arrêtez de vous rabaissez pour quelque chose que n’importe quel autre humain aurait pensé, et mettez-vous au travaille, Stilinski. »

Le regard de Noah se planta dans celui de Derek, avant que l’officier n’acquiesce, et ne reparte au travaille, maintenant sur des ses convictions, et de ce qu’il avait à faire.   


	3. Chapter 3

 

_ Le sommeille n’est pas un lieu sûr. – Jean Cocteau _

__

Près de vingt-huit heures s’étaient écoulés depuis la disparition des soixante élèves du lycée de Beacon Hills, et moins de dix heures  depuis la découverte des seize corps à l’arrière du camion. Près de vingt-huit heures que quarante-quatre adolescents étaient enfermé dans une pièce de 80 m² sans aucune communication extérieur. Aucun d’eux n’ayant la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment même à l’extérieur de ces murs.

Aucun des adolescents enfermés dans cette pièce n’avait aucune idée qu’à l’heure actuelle, plus d’une centaines de volontaires étaient à leur recherche, parcourant des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres dans les bois, dans le seul but de les retrouver.

Les portes de la grande salle ne s’étaient plus ouvertes depuis la veille. Personne n’était venu dans la salle pour essayer de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit, ni même pour leur donner de nouvelles instructions. Rien. Seul le silence avait été présent, les laissant seul avec leur pensés et leur détresse. Les laissant démunit, perdu et sans espoir.

Stiles et Jade étaient assis contre l’un des murs, leur tête flânant paresseusement  contre celui-ci. Leurs yeux à demi ouvert et leur ventre criant famine n’arrangeant en rien leur sentiment de désespoir. Pourtant, malgré leur fatigue, aucun d’eux n’avaient cessé de parler depuis la veille.

Chacun leur tours, ils essayaient de trouver un sujet de conversation, n’importe lequel, du moment que l’un d’eux continue à parler. Echanger des mots leur permettait aussi de mieux se connaitre, et ainsi, d’avoir quelqu’un à qui se raccrocher durant ce moment de terreur et d’incompréhension.

« A quoi est-ce qu’il ressemble.

-Hum ?

-Ton frère ? Décris-le-moi. Parle-moi de lui. »

La réaction de Jade fut immédiate. Ses yeux s’illuminèrent aussitôt, et ses épaules flasques se redressèrent. Un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage, faisant par la même occasion sourire Stiles.

« Il est exceptionnel ! Tu le verrais ! Il n’arrête jamais de bouger et de parler ! Un peu comme toi enfaite, blagua telle, Il s’impose tellement dans la maison, -sans même le savoir- que quand il dort, la maison parait triste. Et il est tellement mignon avec ses petits cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux noisette. Il arbore toujours un petit sourire aussi, et quel sourire ! Je suis sur qu’il sera un tombeur plus tard. » Jade s’arrêta un moment avant de continuer « Mon petit frère est ce genre de personne qui te redonne le sourire dans les moments les plus sombre de ta vie »

‘ _Comme en ce moment…’_ ne put s’empêcher de penser l’adolescent. Depuis leur réveille ici, Stiles n’avait pas réussi à trouver cette étincelle de joie chez la jeune fille qu’il avait vu un peu plus tôt dans le bus. Mais maintenant, alors qu’elle parlait de son frère, ce fut comme si ils étaient de nouveau dans le bus, entrain de parler comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Alors que Jade continuait son récit sur tous les aspects positifs de connaitre et de vivre avec son frère, un bruit dans la salle les fit tous sursauter. Leurs cœurs commençant à battre la chamade dans leur cage thoracique, et leur souffle commençant à devenir erratique, la porte en fer s’ouvrit. Certains d’entre eux fermèrent les yeux, d’autres se blottirent les uns aux autres et quelques uns restèrent assis, ne bougeant pas d’un centimètre, paralysé par la peur. Une dizaine d’homme armée entrèrent dans la pièce, chacun prenant une position précise, de façon à former un demi-cercle en face des étudiants. Un homme brisa le demi-cercle en s’avançant plus dans la pièce. Il marcha lentement jusqu’au mur situé en face de la porte, et s’arrêta devant une adolescente blonde. Stiles se souvenait d’elle. Depuis son arrivé, elle n’avait pas arrêté de pleurer dans les bras de son copain, ses sanglots déchirant le silence de la pièce. Il se pencha vers elle, et la prit brutalement par le bras, l’arrachant de l’étreinte de son copain. La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre, en vain. Ses cris de terreur se répercutèrent le long des murs, glaçant d’effrois chaque personne dans la pièce. Pourtant, personne ne fit un geste pour l’aider. Alors que l’homme s’apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, la jeune fille dans les bras, une voix s’éleva finalement dans l’air, surprenant tout le monde.

« Arrêtez... lâchez –là ! » Le garçon qui venait de se lever avait la voix tremblante, il était terrifié. « Ne lui faites pas de mal, elle n’a rien fait. S’il vous plait ! »

Le cœur de Stiles se serra. Il reconnaissait le garçon désormais. C’était le petit ami de la jeune fille blonde. Tremblant comme une feuille, celui-ci se dirigea lentement vers la fille, le bras tendu vers elle, comme pour l’attraper, bien même sois t’elle à quelques mètres  de lui. Tous retinrent leur souffle quand, comme au ralentit, leurs mains se touchèrent, et qu’un léger sourire éclaira leur visage.

Et ensuite, la détresse. Un bruit sourd. Un cri. Un sifflement. Des larmes. Du sang.

Comme si le temps venait de s’avancer brutalement, l’image devant ses yeux s’éclaircit enfin. Et quelle image…

Les hommes présent dans la pièce étaient tous partit, emmenant avec eux la jeune fille, et refermant une nouvelle fois la porte de fer derrière eux.

Au centre de la pièce, ou se tenait quelques secondes auparavant le demi-cercle d’homme, ne se trouvait maintenant qu’une seule personne. Allongé. Inerte. Morte ?

Sans même réfléchir une seconde, Stiles se leva précipitamment, ignorant l’étourdissement le prenant du à son geste brusque, pour se diriger vers le garçon à terre. Aussitôt à ses côtés, il pressa la plait aussi fort qu’il put, ignorant le sang coulant abondamment sur ses mains et sur le tapis recouvrant le sol.

« Il nous faut des serviettes, murmura t-il, beaucoup de serviettes… »

Jade arriva en courant derrière lui, posant délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules, lui murmurant quelque chose d’incompréhensible dans son oreille. Le bourdonnement s’effaça, et il comprit enfin.

« C’est fini Stiles, il n’y a rien que tu ne puisses faire. La balle s’est logée dans son cœur. C’est fini. C’est fini. »

Ce fut comme si quelqu’un venait de lui balancer un saut d’eau froide sur la tête. Non, ce n’était pas possible. Ce n’était pas en train d’arriver. Ces malades n’avaient pas pu tuer un innocent d’un simple coup de tête. Pas ça. Non, tout mais pas ça.

Alors qu’il relâchait doucement sa prise sur le corps de l’adolescent, une vérité le frappa. La lettre qu’ils avaient reçu à leur arrivé ici. Celle les informent que n’importe quel acte de rebellions se verra puni. Puni de mort…

OOO

« Cela fait maintenant trente heure depuis la disparition des adolescents du lycée de Beacon Hills. Avez-vous, depuis la dernière annonce que vous avez faite il y a déjà quelques heures, de nouvelles informations ? Quelle sont les nouvelles concernant les quarante-quatre adolescents ?

-En effet, nous avons, ce matin encore eu des nouvelles de deux des adolescents portés disparut. Pour leur sécurité je ne suis pas en droit de vous révélez leur prénom. Je peux seulement vous dire que l’un d’entre eux à été retrouvé saint et sauf, tandis que l’autre à été retrouvé mort d’une balle en plein cœur.

-Pouvez-vous nous donner des informations concernant l’autopsie que l’hôpital à rendu ce matin ?

-Comme je vous l’ai dis, il y a certaines choses qui, pour le bien de l’enquête, doivent rester confidentielle. La seule chose dont vous avez à vous souciez sur cette autopsie est que l’hôpital à déclaré que les seize adolescents étaient décédé suite à la violence de l’accident.  

-Avez-vous put questionner l’adolescent survivant retrouvé ce matin ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire suite à son interrogatoire ? »

Le sheriff prit une profonde inspiration, avant de finalement répondre.

« Je peux seulement vous dire que ce nous avons crut être un accident, s’avère être un kidnapping réalisé par des professionnelles. Ca sera tout pour les questions. »

La suite ne fut qu’un bruyant flot de paroles envahissant toute la pièce. De nombreuses questions fusèrent de toute part, chacun essayant d’avoir une part d’information en plus. Le sheriff descendit de l’estrade, et, avec l’aide de ses collègues, se fraya un chemin entre les journalistes, essayant d’échappé à leurs cris et leurs questions. Il réussi finalement à sortir de la place de la marie et monter dans sa voiture pour retourner au commissariat.

Un fois arrivé dans la station de police, Noah se dirigea vers Parish, la mine grave.

« Parish, toi qui à servis dans l’armée, est-ce que tu aurais des hypothèses sur tout ce raffut ? A ton avis, pourquoi capturer des gamins et les enfermer dans une pièce si il n’attende aucune rançon de notre part ? S’ils voulaient de l’argent, au bout de trente heure, nous aurions déjà du recevoir un message, ou au moins quelque chose !

-Et si justement, l’argent n’avait rien à voir là-dedans ?

-Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et si ce qui les intéressait, c’était les adolescents, et rien d’autre ?

-Mais pour qui faire ? Qu’est ce que quarante-deux adolescents pourraient leur apporter ?

-Peut-être que cela nous dépasse, Shérif. Peut-être que leurs objectifs sont crées dans un but nouveau. Quelque chose qui nous dépasse.

-SI c’est en effet ce qui est en train de se passer Parrish, je n’ai pas la moindre idée de comment nous allons faire pour retrouver ces adolescents et les sortirent de là. »

OOO

Il n’arrêtait pas de frotter ses mains. Il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Frotter. Frotter. Frotter. _Faites que ça parte_ , Pria t-il silencieusement. _S’il vous plait, faites que ça s’enlève_. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de gratter, frotter et griffer ses mains, faisant tout son possible pour que le sang qui avait taché sa peau s’en aille. A force de frotter, ses mains en étaient devenues rouges. Et même une fois le sang disparut, il avait continué. Griffer, frotter, gratter. L’eau auparavant rouge était maintenant devenu blanche, et pourtant, il n’y arrivait pas, il devait continuer. _J’ai son sang sur mes mains, le sang d’un innocent. Il est mort. Il est mort._ Des larmes dévalaient ses joues, tombant dans l’évier et disparaissant dans le tourbillon d’eau. Il entendit la porte à côté de lui s’ouvrir, pour laisser entrer Jade. La jeune fille le regarda, de la pitié dans les yeux. Stiles avait déjà vu des regards de pitié auparavant. Comme après l’annonce de la mort de sa mère, ou même à chaque fois que quelqu’un devait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il avait déjà vu ce regard au moins une centaine de fois, et pourtant, il détestait toujours autant le voir dans les yeux des autres, car il s’avait que dit disait pitié, disait quelque chose de grave. Mais cette fois, avec Jade, ce n’était pas pareil. Car comme lui l’adolescente était dans cette horrible situation. Car comme lui, elle était piégé ici, et car comme lui, elle avait vu ce garçon mourir devant ses yeux. Pourtant, il ne put pas empêcher la haine d’éclater en lui. Il n’était pas énervé contre Jade, non, mais contre eux. Contre ces hommes en noirs. Ceux qui les avaient capturés, et qui les avaient enfermés. Il les détestait. Il les détestait tellement.

« Stiles ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Nous savons tout les deux que personne dans cette pièce ne va bien. »

Après un moment de silence, la jeune fille repris.

« Tu sais Stiles, si Daren est mort, ce n’est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. Ne te blâme pas.

-Ne pas me blâmer ? Comment tu ne veux pas que je me blâme ?! Daren est mort sous nos yeux ! Il est mort, Jade. Et nous, qu’est-ce qu’on à fait ? On est resté là en le regardant ! On l’a regardé se faire tuer, et nous n’avons rien fait !

-Oui, et c’est grave à ça que tu es toujours en vie ! Si tu avais aidé Daren, tu serais mort toi aussi ! Et qu’est-ce que j’aurais fais moi, hein ? » Sa voix se brisa « Je serais resté seule, à me blâmer de ne pas t’avoir aidé ? On ne peut rien faire, Stiles. On ne peut aider personne. Ils nous l’ont bien montré quand ils ont tiré une balle dans le cœur de Darren… si on essaie de faire quelque chose, on meurt ! Alors ne t’excuse pas pour avoir été lâche et pour de se fait être resté en vie, okay ? »

Le cœur de Stiles se serra quand il réalisa la véracité des propos de Jade.

« Je suis désolé… » Murmura t-il

« Non, c’est moi qui suis désolé, je me suis un peu emballé. » Rigola telle nerveusement

« Non, Jade. Tu ne t’es pas emballé, tu m’as dis mes quatre vérités, et en même temps, tu as extériorisé. » Stiles sourit « Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux » Souffla telle, un sourire au coin de lèvres

Quand les yeux de la jeune fille tombèrent sur les mains rougis de son ami, elle fronçât les sourcils.

« Oh, Stiles. »

Elle s’avança vers l’adolescent, les bras grand ouvert, et le prit dans son étreinte.

« Je suis là. Ne t’inquiète pas. Je suis là. »

OOO

Il se sentait brisé, détruit, vidé, seul. Sans personne pour le soutenir. Il se retrouvait de nouveau dix ans auparavant, quand sa famille avait péri dans les flammes tandis que lui avait survécu, laissant derrière lui sa maison, sa famille, sa meute. Mais désormais, tout avait changé. Derek n’était plus tout seul. Il avait une meute. Des personnes sur qui compter. Des personnes dignes de confiance. Et comme attendu, après l’annonce officiel de l’enlèvement des élèves du lycée Beacon Hills, toute sa meute s’était réuni chez lui, chacun apportant du soutient à l’autre. Mais Derek n’arrivait pas à prendre sur lui-même et à réaliser que Stiles n’était plus là. Qu’il avait disparut. Mais pourtant, les évidences étaient là. Stiles ne se trouvaient nulle part, et ses draps d’habitudes utilisés par l’adolescent étaient pliés et froid. Toute la nuit durant, les adolescents avaient cherché Stiles dans toute la ville. Essayant de repérer une trace, ou une odeur. Mais aucune piste crédible n’avait été trouvée. Rien. La seule chose possiblement utile avait été cette odeur, la même que celle que Derek avait sentit dans le bus, mais sur laquelle aucun d’eux n’arrivait à mettre le nom.

Ils étaient alors retournés au loft, les mines dépités et le moral à zéro pour trouver le sommeil. Chose qu’ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver, leur respiration régulière emplissant déjà la pièce aussitôt leur tête touchèrent leur oreiller. Excepté Derek. Celui-ci avait laissé ses bêtas dormir dans son salon, alors qu’il était monté dans sa chambre, s’effondrant sur son lit aussitôt l’eu t-il atteint. Il ne mit pas plus longtemps à se blottir sous ses draps et à enfouir son visage dans l’oreiller de Stiles, respirant son odeur toute la nuit. Il ne ferma pas l’œil cette nuit là, bien au contraire. Il fit quelque chose d’autres qui brisa le cœur de tout ses bêtas aussitôt l’entendirent-il. Car cette nuit là, Derek laissa libre cours à ses émotions, et pleura.


	4. Chapter 4

****

_Le jour a des yeux, la nuit à des oreilles. –Proverbe Persan_

Un bruit aigue se répercuta dans toute la chambre, réveillant le jeune garçon en sursaut. Il ne prit pas la peine d’essayer de se rendormir, au contraire, et se leva automatiquement de son lit, se préparant en vitesse avant de descendre les escaliers et de se précipiter vers la porte, son sac sur le dos. Une voix l’arrêta dans son élan, l’empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

« Scott, tu n’as rien mangé. Prend quelque chose avant d’aller à l’école.

-Je n’ai pas faim, maman. »

Et sans un regard pour sa mère, il partit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Aujourd’hui, cela faisait officiellement quatre jours que Stiles avait disparu. Quatre jours que la meute était anéantie, et quatre jours que les unités du shérif avaient commencées à fouiller chaque ville et chaque forêt voisine de fond en comble, en vain. Aucun n’indice, aucun signe de vie, rien.

Depuis le retour inexpliqué de la jeune fille et de son compagnon décédé à l’arrière d’un camion, aucun autre véhicule ne s’était mystérieusement présenté pour ramener d’autre captif, vivant ou mort. Malgré les efforts des autorités pour pister ces camions et leur provenance, leur effort n’avaient rien donnés. Aucune empreinte ADN, aucun visuel sur caméra, le néant total. Selon eux, ils n’avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Même des professionnel, aussi doués soit-il, ne pouvaient pas arriver à camoufler toute leurs traces. Et pourtant, là en était la preuve.

Mais malgré l’échec fulgurant des professionnel, la meute Hale, elle, n’avait pas cessée leur recherche. Chaque soir, les bêtas s’étaient démenés pour essayer de trouver la moindre trace, le moindre indice possiblement trop difficile à percevoir pour un humain. Le seul indice qu’ils avaient réussi à trouver avait été une odeur, à l’endroit même ou le bus avait été retrouvé. La même odeur que Derek avait senti à l’intérieur du véhicule. Pourtant, aucun d’entre eux n’avaient pu mettre un nom dessus. Et cela les frustraient au plus haut point, sachant que cette information pourrait être importante pour la suite des événements.

Le shérif avait bien tenté d’interroger la jeune fille retrouvé à l’arrière du camion pour avoir plus d’informations sur ce qu’il s’était passé entre vendredi matin -moment de départ du bus-  et samedi soir -moment ou elle avait été retrouvé- mais il n’avait put en tirer que de simples informations. Pas assez suffisantes pour pouvoir aider dans l’enquête en cours.

L’adolescente, encore choqué des récents événements, avait quand même réussi à conter son récit, parlant de l’accident de bus dont elle ne se souvenait pas, la violence du choc l’ayant plongé dans l’inconscience, le réveille dans l’étrange salle jaune, les cadavres des autres adolescents au sol, les étranges hommes noir et leur mystérieuse lettre, le meurtre de Darren.

Pourtant, malgré ces informations précieuses, aucune d’entre elle n’avait été assez détaillé ne serait-ce que pour localiser l’emplacement de la salle, ou les visages de leurs captifs.

Les seules nouvelles que ces informations leur apportaient étaient sur les conditions de vie des adolescents, et sur leur taux incroyablement bas de sécurité et de leurs chances de s’en sortir vivant.

Suite à ces informations et à ses conclusions, le shérif avait tentée de calmer sa respiration, essayant de se rassurer comme il le pouvait quand aux chances d’un jour revoir son fils vivant. Il avait ensuite aussitôt appelé Derek, qu’il avait mit au courant des informations fraichement acquises, avant de sortir de l’hôpital -ou séjournait l’adolescente-, pour retourner au commissariat.

Même après avoir été mis au courant de la nouvelle, Derek avait obligé sa meute à retourner au lycée. Selon lui, il faisait ça pour le bien de sa meute et pour que celle-ci n’échoue pas leur dernière année de lycée et puisse être diplômé sans aucun problème. Mais tout le monde s’avaient que la seul raison pour laquelle Derek faisait ça, était simplement parce qu’il ne voulait pas que ses bêtas restent seul, roulé en boule dans leur lit à se morfondre sur le sort de leur ami.

C’était donc avec une mine défaite et de petits pas que Scott se dirigeai en ce lundi matin vers son lycée. Il entra dans le hall de son lycée la tête baissé et les épaules relâchés, et se dirigea lentement au deuxième étage, vers son premier cours de la journée. Physique. Cependant, avant qu’il ne commence à monter les première marche, une odeur d’encens et de cire lui monta au nez, lui faisant relever la tête. Son regard se dirigea vers les rangées de casiers bleus accrochés au mur sur toute la longueur des couloirs. Au pied de quelque uns de ses casiers se trouvaient des bougies, des fleurs, des photos ou encore des petits mots écrit au marqueur noir sur les portes de fer. Chacun de ces casiers appartenaient au seize adolescents décédés dans l’accident de bus ou au garçon tué par des hommes vêtu de noir. Scott se surpris à regarder ces casiers et à s’imaginer qu’un jour, sous celui de son ami, se trouve les même bougies, les même fleurs, les même mots.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main chaude se glisser dans la sienne, serrant légèrement sa paume en signe de réconfort. Il tourna son regard vers la personne se tenant à ses côtés, plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans ceux noir de Kira. Il esquissa un léger sourire et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de l’entrainer vers leur salle de cours.

Aussitôt entrèrent-ils dans la classe que la cloche sonna. Le professeur renferma de suite la porte, n’attendant pas les retardataires. Scott s’installa à sa place habituelle, tandis que Kira se dirigeait au fond de la classe, à côté de son binôme. Alors que Mr. Harris allait commencer son cours, celui-ci s’arrêta dans sa lancée, son regard se posant sur la chaise vide à côté de Scott.

« A ce que je vois M. Stilinski est encore en retard. J’espère pour lui qu’il sera à l’heure pour ses deux heures de retenus de ce soir. »

Un horrible silence pesait dans la pièce, chaque élève étant au courant de la véritable raison de l’absence de Stiles. Scott se décida finalement à prendre la parole, se raclant la gorge pour attirer l’attention du professeur.

« Hum, Monsieur ?

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Mc Call ?

-Stiles… Stiles n’est pas en retard. Il est juste… » Sa voix se brisa légèrement, tandis qu’une boule se forma dans sa gorge « Il était dans l’expédition de vendredi. »

Harris comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu de Scott, son visage se décomposant le montrant clairement. L’homme se racla la gorge, hocha la tête en direction de Scott, comme pour le remercier de cette information, et commença enfin son cours.

« Comme je vous avez prévenu la semaine dernière, aujourd’hui, vous allez faire un TP noté. »

Scott souffla. Harris ne les avait jamais prévenus de ce futur TP. Mais il savait très bien pourquoi celui-ci avait décidé de leur donner ce test pour aujourd’hui. C’était sa façon –aussi étrange soit-elle- de compatir à leur souffrance.

« Chacun de vous aurez une feuille. Je veux que ce devoir soit individuel. Si jamais j’aperçois un seul regard sur la copie voisine, la classe entière se retrouvera avec un zéro. Compris ? »

Personne ne prit la peine d’acquiescer, tous déjà concentré sur le devoir que le prof venait de leur distribuer. Scott prit sa copie dans ses mains, et commença à travailler. Il comprit chaque question du premier exercice sur _la vision des couleurs_. Le second exercice sur _le fonctionnement des tubes fluorescents_ fut plus difficile, ne lui permettant pas de répondre à toutes les questions posées. Mais ce fut quand il arriva au troisième exercice, qu’il se figea. Sous ses yeux, écrits noir sur blanc, se trouvait une phrase. Une phrase qui sembla illuminer quelque chose dans le cerveau de Scott. Celui-ci se leva précipitamment, son tabouret raclant bruyamment le sol, tournant tout les regards sur lui.

 « Monsieur Mc. Call, qu’est ce qu’il vous prend ?

-Je crois que j’ai trouvé… » Murmura Scott, euphorique

-Le but d’un TP est de trouver les réponses aux questions, donc quoi que vous ayez trouvé, ceci n’est pas si exceptionnel que ça. Maintenant veuillez reprendre votre place avant que je décide de vous envoyez dans le bureau du principal.

-Non, Monsieur, vous ne comprenez pas. J’ai trouvé l’odeur ! L’odeur du bus. »

Scott se dépêcha de fourrer toute ses affaires dans son sac, et de jeter celui-ci sur son épaule. Avant de se précipiter hors de la classe, il cria quelque chose par-dessus son épaule.

« Kira, dis à tout le monde de me rejoindre à la clinique aussi vite que possible. »

« Monsieur Mc Call, revenez ici tout de suite ! »

Mais Scott était déjà en train de courir dans le couloir, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il avait peut-être trouvé une piste qui pourrait les rapprocher de Stiles. 

OOO

La pièce était silence depuis maintenant plus de douze heures. Aucun bruit n’était sortit d’aucune de leur bouche, aucun mouvement n’avait été fait par l’un d’entre eux. Et même si l’envie les aurait prit, personne n’aurait eux le courage de former un seul mot. Leur force avait été drainée, leur pensées étaient vague, incohérente. Leur regard étaient vides, leurs mains tremblantes. Ils n’en pouvaient tout simplement plus. Sous leurs yeux n’arrêtait pas de se dérouler les images dont ils avaient été témoin la veille au soir. Quelque chose d’encore plus terrible que le meurtre de Darren.

OOO

Flash Back : 

 Stiles venait juste de se réveiller de sa courte nuit. La pièce était plongée dans l’obscurité, les laids au plafond s’étant éteint pour la nuit. Son regard se tourna vers la seule source de lumière ; un cadran noir ou l’heure et la date était visible grâce à leur lumière rouge vif. L’horloge lui faisait penser à celle situé dans la cour de Lacrosse, ou les points s’affichaient en fonction du score des équipes. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les adolescents éparpillés au sol. Sur ceux endormis, sur ceux en train de discuter ou sur ceux qui encore, préféraient rester dans le silence. Stiles posa sa tête sur le mur derrière lui et souffla de dépit. Il n’en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de devoir rester assis là à ne rien faire et à attendre toute la journée que la nuit tombe pour au final, ne même pas réussir à dormir. Il en avait marre de mourir de faim et de toujours se demander qui serait la prochaine victime des hommes en noir. Il en avait marre de toujours se poser les même questions sur l’extérieur et sur ce que devenait sa meute. C’était tout simplement trop pour lui. Il était terrifié et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour essayer d’arranger les choses. Et en plus de tout ça, Derek lui manquait horriblement. Une perle salée roula sur sa joue sans même qu’il ne s’en aperçoive. Un léger mouvement à sa droite le sortit de ses pensées. La main de Jade s’approcha lentement de son visage, et, d’une légère pression du pouce, effaça la larme coulant le long de sa joue. Elle lui sourit gentiment avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu ne dors pas ? Lui demanda telle

-Non, je n’y arrive pas. » Lui murmura t-il comme simple réponse

« Stiles, ça fait presque trois jours que tu ne fermes pas l’œil. Et non, dormir une demi-heure ne s’appelle pas se reposer. » Ajouta-telle quand elle le vit prêt à protester

Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, ferma ses yeux durant quelques minutes avant de les rouvrir, et de recommencer à parler.

« Maintenant c’est à ton tour.

-Mon tour de quoi ?

-De me parler des personnes qui comptent pour toi, pardi ! Je t’ai tout raconté sur mon frère, maintenant c’est à toi de me parler des personnes qui ‘illuminent ta vie‘. » Pouffa telle, faisant rire Stiles par la même occasion

-Si je commence à te parler des gens à qui je tiens, je ne suis pas sur d’avoir terminé d’ici la fin de la journée. Blagua t-il

-Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais quelque chose à faire de mes journée. » Sourit-elle

Stiles lui rendit son sourire avant de commencer à parler de ses amis, une certaine joie commençant à l’animer.

Toute la matinée durant, Stiles parla de toute sa meute. Il commença par Isaac et de son obsession étrange pour les écharpes, d’Ethan et de sa bonne humeur, de Danny et de son amabilité, d’Aiden et de son cœur étonnement existant, de Kira, cette petite boule de joie à elle toute seule, d’Allison et de ses sourire qui semblaient avoir été crée pour remonter le morale, de Lydia, la meilleure amie qu’il aurait pu demander, de son père, le pilier de sa vie, de Scott sans qui sa vie n’aurait pas été la même et de Derek, cette personne qui illuminait ses nuits. Quand il eu finit de parler de toute sa meute, et de raconter chaque petit détails embarrassant qu’il pouvait sur celle-ci, il se rendit compte que la pièce était devenu silencieuse. Les petits murmure qu’il entendait auparavant n’était plus, quand aux personnes qui étaient restées dans leur coin, leur regards étaient désormais fixés sur lui, et non plus dans le vide. De nombreuses personnes dormaient encore par terre, mais Stiles avait tout de même plus d’une dizaine de regards posés sur lui, attendant sûrement qu’il continue à parler de ses amis. Stiles se senti immédiatement rougir d’embarra. Mais ce sentiment se dissipa bien vite quand il aperçut les petits sourires qu’abordaient certaines personnes. Stiles se félicita intérieurement. Sans même le savoir, il avait réussi à arracher un sourire à quelques personnes, et dans leur situation actuelle, cela signifiait beaucoup.

Les lumières de la salle s’allumèrent brutalement, réveillant les derniers élèves endormis. Alors que chacun se regardait, se demandant pourquoi les lumières s’étaient allumés beaucoup plus tôt que d’habitude, un bruit sembla répondre à leur question. La porte en métal claqua contre le mur, résonnant durant plusieurs secondes dans la pièce. Comme par instinct, tout le monde dans la pièce se figea, tremblant déjà de peur. Sept hommes armés entrèrent dans la pièce, armes aux poings. Au lieu de se placer en demi-cercle comme il l’avait déjà fait auparavant, les hommes se placèrent en ligne droite, la porte encore ouverte désormais dans leur dos. Un des hommes fit un pas en avant, s’approchant d’un garçon assis par terre. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, trois hommes firent à leur tour un pas en avant, et attrapèrent le garçon brutalement par le col de son tee-shirt, avant de le tenir plaqué contre le mur. A leur droite, les trois autres hommes firent la même chose avec un autre garçon, dont Stiles ignorait le prénom. Le dernier homme se pencha vers l’oreille des deux garçons et leur chuchota quelque chose au creux de celle-ci. Stiles n’avait aucune idée de ce que cet homme venait de leur murmurer, mais au vu des visages pâle des deux garçons, il préférait ne pas le savoir.

Un cri déchira le silence de la pièce. Personne ne compris ce qu’il se passait avant qu’un des hommes ne se recule, se plaçant au milieu de la pièce, quelque chose dans sa main. Stiles comprit finalement ce qu’il venait de se passer quand un deuxième cri déchira la pièce, cette fois provenant du deuxième garçon. Un second homme se replaça au centre de la pièce, son butin dans la main.

« Ils viennent de leur couper un doigt… » Murmura t-il, tétanisé

La suite ne fut qu’une suite d’image et de cris pour Stiles, comme si la scène devant lui se passait en vitesse supérieur. La seule chose dont il était sur était que les garçons avaient étaient poignardés à différents endroit, leur épaule, leur flan et leur bras saignant abondamment le lui signalant. Ce fut finalement le dernier des hommes qui mit fin à leur supplice en leur tranchant la gorge, les laissant s’étouffer dans leur marre de sang.   

Malgré l’horreur se déroulant sous ses yeux, Stiles ne put s’empêcher de s’énerver. Comment ces hommes osaient-ils faire ça ? Ils n’avaient aucun droit de les enlever sans aucune explication et de les tuer comme bon leur semblait. Ces hommes n’avaient-ils pas des familles, des enfants ?! Comment pouvaient-ils se regarder le soir dans un miroir en sachant ce qu’ils avaient fait dans la journée. Comment ?!

Une fois le massacre fini, les sept hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte toujours ouverte, et repartir, comme si de rien n’était. Comme s’il ne venait pas de torturer deux adolescents totalement innocents à mort.

Stiles était en train de trembler de rage et de terreur quand il réalisa que les corps des jeunes garçons n’étaient plus là. Ils avaient dut les emmener en partant alors qu’il ne faisait pas attention.

En y pensant, Stiles réalisa qu’aucun d’eux n’avait dit un seul mot. Il n’avait aucune idée pourquoi. Mais la seule chose dont il était sur actuellement était que ces mecs étaient des pros, et qu’il ne valait mieux pas rigoler avec eux.

Fin Flash Back


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Dès qu’il fut sortit du lycée, Scott se dirigea immédiatement vers sa moto, roulant sans plus attendre en direction du loft de Derek. Son véhicule freina brusquement dans un crissement de pneu une fois fut-il arrivé sur le parking du bâtiment. Il sauta agilement de sa moto et courut assis vite qu’il put au dernier étage de l’immeuble, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper sur la porte en fer, ouvrant celle-ci directement. Il ne prit pas la peine de contrôler sa force quand il le fit, laissant la porte claquer contre le mur et résonner dans toute la pièce tel un lointain écho. Il entra dans le loft, cherchant Derek du regard. Il fronça ses sourcils quand il ne le trouvât nulle part, et s’aida automatiquement de son ouïe pour repérer les battements de son cœur. Il perçut ceux-ci au second étage, dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec Stiles. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, prêt à lui annoncer les nouvelles, quand il s’arrêta dans son élan, surpris par la vue qui se déroulait devant lui.

Derek était endormi, allongé dans son lit, enroulé dans des draps à moitié par terre, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller tandis qu’un autre oreiller était pressé contre son cœur. En d’autre circonstance, Scott aurait put trouver la vue marrante, mais quand l’odeur de Stiles lui parvint et qu’il comprit que l’oreiller que serrait son alpha contre lui n’était rien d’autre que celui de son meilleur ami, Scott déchanta. Il prit une profonde respiration, l’odeur de son ami lui donnant terriblement envie d’aller se rouler lui-même dans les draps. Il se chassa cette idée de la tête, et referma aussi discrètement que possible la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Scott avait évidement remarqué que Derek ne dormait plus depuis la disparition de Stiles. Tout le monde l’avait remarqué, et chacun commençaient à s’inquiéter au sujet de leur Alpha. D’autant plus sachant qu’il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier.

Scott redescendit dans le salon, prit une feuille trainant sur la table basse, un stylo tombé par terre, et écrit en vitesse un mot à l’intention de Derek qu’il mit bien en évidence sur sa table. Il repartit ensuite, direction la clinique vétérinaire.

OOO

Quand Stiles se réveilla de sa courte nuit, une seule chose lui vint à l’esprit. Cinq jours. Aujourd’hui cela faisait exactement cinq jours qu’il était enfermé ici, chaque journée passant pire que la précédente. Il s’assit, faisant craquer ses articulations. Il aurait bien voulut se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes, mais il n’était pas sur de pouvoir tenir debout plus de quelques secondes, les journées passés sans manger se faisant douloureusement ressentir. Son corps était en grave manque de sucre, celui-ci n’étant pas habitué à manquer de nourriture à cause des quantités impressionnantes de nourriture que Stiles avait l’habitude de manger.

Il tourna sa tête vers Jade. La jeune fille lui sourit avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, comme elle avait maintenant prit l’habitude de le faire. Stiles avala difficilement sa salive, sa bouche étant sèche suite au peu de fois où il était partit s’abreuver dans la salle d’eau. Il prit une grande bouffée d’air, avant de commencer à parler, sa voix enrouée.

  « Ton frère, Noah. Tu ne m’as jamais dis quel âge il avait.

-Il a treize ans. Il devrait avoir quatorze ans d’ici quelques semaines. » Commença telle « C’est fou à quel point il grandit vite. Je me souviens encore quand il était dans son berceau. » Continua telle dans un murmure

Un léger silence s’installa entre eux, avant que Jade ne soupir et commence à se lever.

« Viens. » Dit-elle en lui tendant sa main « Tu as la gorge toute sèche, tu as besoin de t’hydrater. 

-Je vais bien Jade. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi.

-Ne pas m’inquiéter pour toi ? Stiles… » Souri-telle, sa voix se brisant « Je te l’ai déjà dis. Si personne ne prend soin de toi, qui le fera ? »

Un léger sourire s’afficha sur le visage de Stiles.

« Ok. Très bien. » Abandonna t-il, prenant la main de Jade dans la sienne

Il referma sa poigne sur sa paume, la tirant pour se relever. Aussitôt fut-il debout qu’un vertige le prit, lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Jade le rattrapa in extremis, le tenant par les épaules.

« Hey, Stiles. Tout va bien ? »

L’esprit encore un peu trouble, Stiles acquiesça, ses mains pressant ses tempes.

« Oui, c’est juste. Je me suis levé trop vite, c’est tout.

-Stiles…, Murmura telle, ce n’est pas rien. Nous n’avons pas mangé depuis presque cinq jours. Avoir des vertiges est tout à fait normal. Tu n’as pas besoin de me mentir. Okay ? Pas à moi. Allez, viens boire un peu. »

Malgré ses jambes flageolantes, Stiles avait réussi à aller boire sans soutient. Il s’était même senti beaucoup mieux quand il était revenu dans la salle, sa gorge désormais humide et son estomac légèrement apaisé.

Jade avait réinstallée sa tête sur son épaule, comme avait maintenant l’habitude de le faire, quand le bruit revint de nouveau. Comme à chaque fois que les quarante deux adolescents entendaient le bruit de la porte s’ouvrir, tous se figèrent. Contre toutes leurs attentes, aucun homme n’entra dans la pièce. Seul un sac rempli de pommes fut jetée au milieu de celle-ci, avant que la porte ne se referme, les laissant ébahi. Ca ne prit pas longtemps avant que plusieurs adolescents se précipitent sur le sac de pomme, en prenant chacun une dans leur mains et les croquant aussitôt. Stiles n’avait pas été dupe, il s’avait très bien qu’il n’y avait pas assez de pommes pour chaque personne, pourtant, cela ne semblait pas déranger certain des adolescents qui en étaient déjà à la moitié de leur fruit. Quelques personnes, trop effrayé pour bouger, n’avaient pas été cherché de fruits. Quelques plaintes se faisaient déjà entendre de la part de ceux qui n’avait pas été assez rapide, alors que plusieurs personnes essayaient de soutirer des morceaux de pommes aux autres. Jade s’apprêtait à se lever pour, elle aussi, essayer de soutirer quelques morceaux de pommes quand une main agrippant son poignée la retint. Elle tourna la tête vers Stiles, s’apprêtant à lui demander pourquoi celui-ci la retenait quand l’adolescent lui fit non de la tête, son doigt posé sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami, mais elle suivit quand même ses conseils et se rassit à ses côtés, la bouche close. Ce ne fut que quand tout le monde eu finit sa pomme et que les plaintes de certains s’étaient tut que la porte se rouvrit de nouveau, comme un brutal retour à la réalité.

Une dizaine d’homme rentrèrent dans la pièce, chacun se dirigeant dans une direction particulière. Chaque homme attrapa un adolescent par le bras, le trainant hors de la salle. Malgré les cris de certains ou les protestations d’autres, aucun d’eux ne flanchèrent. Leur carrure, beaucoup plus imposante que celle des adolescents, leur permettait d’avoir une emprise suffisante pour les empêcher de trop se débattre. Stiles réalisa soudainement qui était les élèves emmenés hors de la pièce. Tout ceux ayant attrapés une pomme et ne l’ayant pas partagé. C’était un test. Il aurait dut s’en douter. Il s’en était douté. Après tout, pourquoi les priver de nourriture pendant cinq jours s’ils comptaient les nourrir de quelques pommes par la suite ? Il avait bien fait de se méfier, car s’il ne l‘aurait pas fait, Jade et lui seraient peut être en train d’être emmené il ne savait où par ces hommes en ce moment même. Se faire tuer, peut être ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles ne remarqua pas l’homme se dirigeant vers lui, un sac dans la main. Son cœur commença à s’emballer. Il chercha automatiquement la main de Jade qu’il prit dans la sienne, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Mais, contrairement à tout ce qu’il avait put s’imaginer durant les quelques secondes ou l’homme se dirigeait vers lui, aucune des possibilités ne s’avéra être la bonne. L’homme ne l’agrippa pas brutalement, il ne le poignarda pas, il ne plongea pas sa tête dans le sac, il ne le toucha même pas. Il lui tendit juste une pomme verte, semblable à celle enfermés dans le sac d’il y a quelques secondes. Hésitant, Stiles décida de regarder l’homme dans les yeux, essayant de percevoir ne serait-ce que l’once de violence ou de défi dans son regard pour être fixé quand à ses intentions. C’est pourquoi il ne s’attendit donc pas à tomber dans des yeux bleu perçant, le regardant avec une légère dureté et un ennui profond, attendant probablement juste qu’il prenne la stupide pomme d’entre ses mains. C’est d’ailleurs ce que fit Stiles, les mains moites et tremblantes. A ces côtés, Jade suivit son geste et accepta la pomme que l’homme lui tendait. Il se passa exactement pareil avec les vingt-huit autres personnes présentent dans la salle, chacun ayant sa pomme verte.

Quand la porte se referma enfin, Stiles souffla de soulagement avant de croquer dans sa pomme. Cette fois, au moins, il n’y avait pas eu de mort. Enfin, de ce qu’il en sache. Il ne pouvait par contre pas en dire autant de la prochaine fois.

OOO

Quand le shérif Stilinski était venu travailler en cette froide matinée, il n’aurait jamais put s’imaginer un seul instant de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à voir. Et si jamais il l’aurait su, il aurait plus que d’accord de finalement écouter Parrish et de prendre un jour de congé. Malheureusement, quand le shérif était venu travailler cinq jours après la disparition de son fils, rien n’aurait put le prévenir de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à voir.

Flash Back : 

Le shérif venait à peine de garer sa voiture de fonction sur le parking du commissariat que déjà Parrish se précipitait vers lui, le renseignant du problème actuelle.

« Nous avons reçu une commande que nous n’attendions pas ce matin, on avait besoin de votre signature pour que le camionneur nous livre et puisse enfin repartir faire sa tournée, mais vous n’étiez pas encore arrivé alors… disons juste que nous avons un camionneur assez en colère sur les bras. »

Noah se dirigea automatiquement vers l’homme, ne perdant pas une seconde dès le commencement de sa journée. Celui-ci était adossé contre son camion, les bras croisés, la mâchoire serré et le pied tapant régulièrement sur le sol. Quand il aperçut le shérif, il se dirigea vers lui en vitesse, la colère clairement visible sur son visage.

« Vingt minutes que j’attends ici ! Vingt minutes ! Vous êtes au courant que j’ai un emploi du temps strict à respecter, pas vrai ? J’ai une famille à nourrir à la fin du mois, et si je suis en retard dans mes livraisons, je ne serais pas payé. Alors je vous conseille d’être à l’heure pour recevoir vos livraisons à l’avenir, shérif !

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur… ?

-Johansson.

-Monsieur Johansson, mais il ne me semble pas avoir commandé quoi que ce soit récemment. Il est donc normal que je ne sois pas au courant de cette livraison. J’espère que vous comprendrez donc pourquoi je n’étais pas présent plus tôt ce matin. Avant de signer ce papier, le prévint le shérif quand l’homme lui tendit le formulaire, je préférerais voir quelle est ma livraison. »

L’homme lui lança un regard noir avant de jeter le formulaire sur son siège et de se diriger à l’arrière du camion, clairement énervé. Quand le camionneur ouvrit les portes arrière de la remorque du camion, il se figea directement, choqué par la vue d’horreur devant laquelle il se tenait. Le shérif, se tenant à ses côtés poussa un soupir, les larmes aux yeux, avant de déclarer d’une voix tremblante.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur Johansson, mais j’ai bien peur que vos livraisons ne doivent attendre encore un bout de temps. »

Fin Flash Back :

OOO

Derek venait juste de se réveiller en sursaut après avoir entendu la porte de son loft se fermer. Il renifla l’air, essayant de reconnaitre l’odeur de la personne étant rentré chez lui. Il se détendit quand il reconnu le léger effluve de Scott s’estomper dans l’air. Il se redressa correctement dans son lit, serrant sans s’en apercevoir l’oreiller de Stiles –recouvert de sa taie bat man- contre lui. Il attrapa son ordinateur posé sur sa table de nuit et l’alluma. Il n’avait pas touché à son ordinateur depuis que Stiles avait disparu, trop occupé à courir partout pour essayer de trouver une piste le concernant et à s’occuper de ses bêtas. Pourtant, il s’avait qu’en temps qu’Alpha, il avait la responsabilité de répondre aux e-mails d’autre meute voulant traverser son territoire ou d’Alphas voulant le rencontrer pour un possible traité de paix. Mais quand son écran s’alluma, il se figea, la respiration courte. Il passa légèrement ses doigts sur son fond d’écran, un léger sourire sur son visage. Sur la photo apparaissait Stiles et Derek, tout deux allongé sur le lit, Derek embrassant la joue de Stiles pendant que celui-ci riait aux éclats. Il se rappelait du moment où la photo avait été prise.

C’était il y a de ça quelques semaines, mais pourtant, cette journée semblait dater de plusieurs mois.

Flash Back :

Stiles venait juste d’enfiler un tee-shirt et un jogging trop grand après être sortit de la douche, quand le sourire de Derek l’arrêta dans son mouvement.

« Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Ne me dis pas « rien », Derek. Tu es en train de te moquer de moi.

-Quoi ? Non ! Jamais je n’oserai me moquer de toi Stiles.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es en train de sourire ? »

L’adolescent regarda l’alpha, une mine boudeuse sur le visage.

« Parce que je te trouve adorable habillé comme ça.

-Comme quoi ? Derek, je suis en pyjama, je ne suis pas censée être adorable.

-Stiles, tu es en train de porter mes vêtements trois fois trop grands pour toi. Tu nages littéralement dedans. Alors _évidemment_ que je te trouve adorable. »

Stiles laissa échapper un petit soupire de défaite, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Ok, très bien. J’accepte le compliment. Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment ta logique.

-Tu ne comprends jamais ma logique, Stiles. Je suis trop complexe pour toi.

-Quoi ? Comment ça trop complexe pour toi ? J’arrive très bien à te cerner Derek Hale. »

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le lit, s’allongeant juste à côté du loup.

« Mais bien sur. » Derek roula des yeux

« Je dois dire que tu n’es pas mal non plus. » Laissa échapper Stiles dans une longue expiration

« Pas mal ? C’est tout ? Je suis juste « pas mal » ?

-Roh, c’est bon ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ton physique, Hale. »

Derek rigola, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles.

« Enfin. Evidemment, les mannequins de mes pornos gays sont beaucoup plus musclés que toi, mais je ne leur en veux pas. Photoshop les aident probablement.

\- Excuse-moi? » Derek releva sa tête, la mine offensé « Mon égo viens d’en prendre un énorme coup. »

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je me laisse seulement fantasmer sur les bruns aux yeux vert.

-Oh mon dieu, Stiles. » La voix de Derek était teintée d’incrédulité, mais aussi d’une once d’amusement « Tu ne t’arrêtes jamais ? 

-Jamais. » Le châtain lui fit un clin d’œil, moqueur « Oh mon dieu, j’allais presque oublier ! » S’exclama Stiles en se relevant précipitamment de l’étreinte de Derek dans laquelle il venait de se glisser

« Quoi ?

-J’ai seulement réalisé aujourd’hui que je n’avais pas de photo de toi à mettre sur mon fond d’écran de téléphone. Enfin, si j’en ai plusieurs. Mais tout le temps de toi avec la meute. Donc… » Expliqua Stiles en ouvrant son appareil photo sur son téléphone « J’ai décidé d’en prendre une de nous d’eux avant que j’oublie totalement, ou que tu te défiles. Il n’y a plus d’échappatoire désormais Hale, alors tu as intérêt à sourire, sinon je risquerais de faire accidentellement tomber mon téléphone sur ton visage. »

Derek nu pas le temps de répliqué que déjà Stiles appuyait sur le bouton, figeant le moment d’une photo.

Fin Flash Back :

 Derek referma son ordinateur, le cœur lourd. Il descendit ses escaliers et se dirigea automatiquement vers sa table à manger, ayant aperçut le morceau de papier blanc posé dessus. Il le lut rapidement, puis plus lentement, ayant peur d’avoir lut un mot de travers. Mais la phrase n’avait pas changé. Les mêmes mots étaient inscrits à l’encre sur le papier déchiré. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, l’alpha attrapa sa veste en cuir, ses clefs de voiture et se dirigea aussi vite qu’il put vers la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton, le bout de papier serré fermement dans sa main.

_Je crois que j’ai trouvé l’étrange odeur de la forêt et du bus, rejoins-nous vite chez Deaton. -Scott_

****


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

_Dis-moi qui tu hantes, et je te dirai qui tu es. –Miguel de Cervantès_

La camaro de Derek freina brutalement sur le parking la clinique, laissant par la même occasion de grosses marques de pneu sur le goudron. A peine la voiture eu telle était éteinte que la portière s’ouvrait déjà, laissant s’en échapper son propriétaire. Derek entra telle une furie dans la clinique, passant la barrière de sorbier que Deaton avait pensé à laisser ouverte. Il se dirigea vers l’arrière clinique, y trouvant Scott et Deaton appuyés contre la table d’examen au centre de la pièce. Il prit une grande respiration, essayant de se calmer avant de poser la question à Scott.

« Qu’est-ce tu as trouvé ?

-L’odeur. Je crois savoir ce que c’est. Mais je n’étais pas sur, donc je suis allé voir Deaton pour confirmation.

-Et donc ? » S’empressa de demander Derek

« Du chloroforme. Un gaz puissant permettant d’endormir n’importe qui le respire. » Répondit Deaton

« Et en quoi cette odeur va nous être utile pour retrouver Stiles ? » Derek fronça les sourcils

« En tout ! » S’exclama Scott

Celui-ci n’eu pas le temps de continuer ses explications, étant interrompu par l’arrivé de Kira, Aiden, Lydia, Danny, Isaac, Ethan et Allison. Ce fut Lydia qui posa la question que tout le monde se posait.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé en chimie ? Pourquoi tu es parti en plein milieu du test ?

-Selon lui, il aurait trouvé l’odeur qu’aucun de nous n’arrivait à identifie dans le bus. » Expliqua Derek

« Et de quelle odeur s’agirait-il ? Demanda Lydia

-Du chloroforme.

-Et qu’est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Lydia, tu te souviens de l’exercice trois ? Celui qui donne l’explication du produit ?

- _‘’Le chloroforme est une molécule de forme brute CHCl_ _3 autrefois utilisé comme anesthésique’’_. Cita Lydia

-L’exercice avec l’image de Tintin ? Ouai, je m’en souviens. » Isaac hocha sa tête « Et donc, c’est de là que t’est venu cette idée ? Juste d’une information au début d’un exercice de physique ?

-Et si Scott avait raison. » Intervint Allison «Et si c’était la raison pourquoi la jeune fille ne pouvait nous donner  aucune information sur où ils avaient était emmené. Parce que justement, ils auraient été endormis.

-Ils les auraient gazés ? » Les sourcils d’Ethan se froncèrent

« Si j’aurais été eux, c’est ce que j’aurais fait. » Acquiesça Deaton « Kidnapper une cinquantaine d’adolescents se débattant ou essayant de s’enfuir ? Trop risqué. Mieux valait tous les endormir pour être certains de n’avoir aucune échappé. 

-Attendez ! Je suis le seul à être terriblement nul en physique et à ne pas comprendre ce qu’est du chloroforme ? » Demanda Aiden « Enfin, je veux dire, Lydia, Kira, Isaac et Scott avaient le TP, donc obligatoirement, ils le savent, mais nous… » Le loup se frotta la nuque, gêné

« Le chloroforme est un composé chimique qui servait à endormir les soldats sur les champs de bataille autrefois. On ne l’utilise plus aujourd’hui, il a été interdit dans les marchés. » Lui expliqua Lydia

« Ce qui veut dire que ceux qui ont kidnappés Stiles ont pu s’en procurer une assez grande quantité pour endormir un bus entier. S’il n’est plus en vente légalement, il doit se vendre au marché noir.

-Ca nous laisse une assez grande marge. » Intervint Isaac

« Pas vraiment. » Objecta Deaton « En effet, le chloroforme ne se vend qu’au marché noir, mais pas à n’importe qui. Seule une majorité de la population utilisait ce gaz autrefois. Et heureusement pour nous, ils l’utilisent toujours aujourd’hui.

-Les militaires continuent d’utiliser le chloroforme ? » S’étonna Allison « Mais, l’Etat doit bien s’en apercevoir d’une façon ou d’une autre, non ?

-L’Etat ne se concentre que sur ce qu’ils veulent voir, mademoiselle Argent.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Kira, perdue

-Ce qui veut dire que nous avons peut être une piste pour retrouver Stiles. »

OOO

« Je n’en peux plus… » Murmura soudain Stiles

Jade prit automatiquement sa main dans la sienne, attendant que son ami continu sur sa lancée.

« Je ne peux plus rester assis à ne rien faire et passer ma journée à attendre. Je ne peux plus ouvrir les yeux en me demandant si aujourd’hui va être le jour ou l’un de nous va se faire tuer, ou si nous allons nous faire emmener je ne sais où par ces hommes habillés tout en noir. D’ailleurs c’est quoi leur problème ? Ils n’aiment pas la couleur ? Ils voulaient se donner un style ‘’sombre et ténébreux’’ ? Ils se sont habillés pour un enterrement ou quoi ? Merde ! »

Jade serra sa main un peu plus forte dans la sienne.

« Quatre jours… ça fait quatre putain de jour qu’on est ici. » Sa voix qui se voulait auparavant en colère s’avérait maintenant calme et tremblante « On devrait être en train de se plaindre parce que Monsieur Harris nous a probablement préparé un TP surprise pour ce matin, et pas parce que des psychopathes habillés en noir veulent nous tuer. »

L’adolescente enroula ses bras autour des épaules du garçon. Celui-ci réfugia automatiquement sa tête dans son cou, laissant libre court à ses larmes.

« Ne t’inquiète pas Stiles. Tout va bien se passer. Ils vont bientôt nous retrouver, tout le monde va s’en sortir indemne, je te le promets.  Je te le promets. »

OOO

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » Demanda Ethan

« De nombreux camps militaires se cachent de la société et de la population, que ce soit en Californie ou dans le reste du monde. Ca ne m’étonnerait pas que ce genre de restriction les empêche d’acheter des produits comme des gaz maintenant interdit ou autres.

-Si ces camps sont cachés, comment peut-on savoir ou ils sont ? » Questionna Danny

« Parce que je sais ou ils se trouvent. » Expliqua Deaton « La bonne nouvelle, c’est que cet indice nous permet d’avancer dans notre enquête. La mauvaise, c’est que vous aller devoir aller dans chacun des camps pour recueillir des informations. Et malheureusement, tous ne seront pas très contents de vous voir débarquer à l’improviste pour demander des informations sur leurs commerces privés.

-Génial. » Souffla Aiden

« Bien. Ce soir, après les cours, tout le monde reviens ici. Nous allons étudier ces camps et décider dans lesquels nous devrions aller en priorité. Compris ? Maintenant, retournez travailler. »

Ce fut à ce moment là que le téléphone de Derek décida de sonner, le signalant qu’il venait de recevoir un nouveau message. Il le lut rapidement, avant de regarder ses bêtas, la mine grave.

« Vous ne retournez pas en cours tout de suite. Vous venez au commissariat avec moi. Le shérif à du nouveau. »

OOO

Les adolescents n’eurent pas besoin de chercher le shérif dans le bâtiment. Aussitôt arrivèrent-ils sur le parking qu’ils le virent, lui et plusieurs de ses collègues regroupés à côté du garage. Quand Noah aperçut la meute Hall au complet, ses sourcils se froncèrent d’étonnement.

« Vous n’êtes pas censée être au lycée ?

-Nous étions avec Derek quand il a reçut votre message. On est venu aussitôt. »Lui expliqua simplement Lydia

« Qu’est-ce que vous vouliez me montrer ? » Demanda Derek

Le shérif leur fit signe de le suivre dans le hangar où se trouvait le bus accidenté. Mais ce qui attira l’attention des adolescents ne fut pas ce véhicule, mais celui d’à côté. Le camion ressemblait à un camion de livraison. D’où ils se trouvaient, la meute ne pouvait voir que l’avant du poids-lourd. Ils suivirent le shérif à l’arrière du camion. Les portes arrières étaient grandes ouverte, seulement, une bâche blanche cachait se qui se trouvait à l’intérieur. Le shérif se tourna vers les adolescents, une mine soucieuse sur le visage.

« Je veux juste vous prévenir que ce qui est derrière est…, il s’arrêta semblant réfléchir à l’adjectif à employer, je ne pourrais même pas vous le décrire. »

Le shérif prit une grande inspiration, avant de tirer la bâche d’un coup sec, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Aussitôt, un hoquet d’horreur s’échappa de plusieurs personnes. Lydia se cacha instinctivement la tête dans le cou d’Aiden, tandis qu’Isaac et Dany s’adossèrent contre le mur, sonné.

Sous leurs yeux se trouvait un véritable carnage. Le camion était recouvert de sang. Les murs en étaient éclaboussés tandis que deux grosses flaques à peine sèche recouvraient le sol.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Demanda Derek, la voix blanche

« Un livreur est arrivé ce matin. Quand nous avons ouvert le camion nous… nous avons compris que ce n’était pas n’importe quel colis. A l’intérieur se trouvait deux garçons, il semblerait qu’ils aient été torturé jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive.

-Ou est le conducteur ?

-Ce n’est pas lui Derek, il a déjà été interrogé. Son hypothèse à été confirmé par sa compagnie de transport.

-Ou. Est. Il ? » Demanda t-il une seconde fois, la mâchoire serré

-En garde à vue.

-Quel était son alibi ? » Questionna Kira

Flash Back :

« Expliquez-moi alors pourquoi, monsieur Johansson, le corps de deux adolescents disparus se trouvent à l’arrière de votre camion ?

-Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne savais pas. » Grogna celui-ci

« N’êtes-vous pas censée faire une vérification de votre remorque avant chaque départ le matin ?

-Si, en effet.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait ce matin ?

-Je l’ai fais, justement ! C’est juste que… j’ai fais la vérification pour mon camion, pas le sien !

-Continuez…

-Je m’apprêtais à partir ce matin quand un de mes collègues est venu me voir pour me demander d’échanger nos camions. Au début je ne voulais pas accepter, mais il m’a dit qu’il me revaudrait la pareille.

-Vous à t-il dit pourquoi il voulait que vous échangiez vos camions ?

-Il ne s’entendait pas bien avec un des acheteurs ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Pouvez-vous me dire qui était cet homme ?

-Aucune idée, je ne l’avais jamais vu de ma vie. J’ai pensé qu’il était nouveau, l’entreprise recrute beaucoup en ce moment.

-Très bien, ce sera tout pour le moment. »

Fin Flash Back :

OOO

« Vous croyez à son excuse bidon ?! » S’indigna Ethan

« Son entreprise nous à donnés les documents suffisant pour que nous soyons sur de son innocence, oui. Pour le moment, le plus important est de se concentrer sur cet homme.

-Vous n’avez aucune information sur lui ? » Demanda Danny

« Seulement des images de caméras de surveillance montrant son visage. Mais rien de concluant. Mes officiers travaillent dessus en ce moment même. »

Scott acquiesça.

« Quelque chose d’autre ? »

Noah hocha la tête.

« A côté des corps, nous avons trouvé ce qui ressemblait à des lacets, ou alors à des lanières de sacs. Il y avait aussi un post-it sur lequel était écrit : _Nous ne tolérons aucun acte de rébellion, obéissez ou mourrez_  »

En entendant cette phrase, Lydia se blottit encore plus dans les bras d’Aiden, les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues.

OOO

« Vingt-huit… » Compta Stiles

« Vingt-huit ? » Demanda Jade

« Au début, on était soixante, maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que vingt-huit. »

Un long silence suivit la déclaration du garçon. Finalement, ce fut Jade qui le brisa.

« J’ai toujours détesté les voyages en bus. »

Stiles s’esclaffa, tournant sa tête vers la jeune fille.

« J’imagine que cette expérience n’arrange en rien ta haine, hein ?

-Tu crois… » Souffla telle

Le regard de la jeune fille se dirigea vers la jambe de Stiles, qui n’arrêtait pas de tressauter.

« Qu’est ce qu’il t’arrive à la jambe ?

-C’est mon TDAH… je n’ai pas eu mon Adderall depuis près de cinq jours… le manque commence à se faire sentir.

-Depuis combien de temps tu en prends ? » Demanda Jade en se redressant, soudain inquiète

« Depuis mes cinq ans… ou six ans, je ne sais plus. Depuis… » Stiles prit une profonde respiration, la gorge nouée « longtemps. 

-Combien par jour ? »

Voyant que son ami ne lui répondait pas, elle répéta sa question, cette fois plus fortement.

« Stiles, combien de fois par jour ?!

-Deux ? Trois ? »

L’adolescente jura, avant de prendre le garçon dans ses bras, essayant de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes pour le calmer. Autour d’eux, les adolescents commençaient à s’inquiéter, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Tout va bien, il est juste en manque d’Adderall. Il fait une crise de panique. Tout va… tout va bien se passer. »

L’adolescente serra encore plus fort le garçon dans ses bras, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

« Tout va bien se passer Stiles. Je suis là, ne t’inquiète pas. Je suis là. » 


	7. Chapter 7

 

_Je rigole face au danger, ensuite je cherche un trou pour me cacher._

Oregon, Etats-Unis :

« Où-est-il ?

-Je l’ignore monsieur.

-Alors trouvez-le ! Et quand vous l’aurez attrapé, montrez lui ce qui arrive aux personnes qui nous trahissent.

-Oui, monsieur. »

OOO

Californie, Etat Uni :

Après leur découverte au commissariat, Derek leur avaient ordonné de retourner en cours pour le reste de la journée, puis de revenir à la clinique juste après. Et malgré quelques protestations, chacun retourna au lycée pour le reste de l’après midi.

Ce fut vers seize heures, quand tout le monde fut arrivé à la clinique que Derek s’autorisa à leur dévoiler ce que lui et Deaton avaient trouvé.

« C’est après-midi, Deaton a essayé de localiser les camps militaires en Californie. La bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’il a put tous les retrouver. La mauvaise, c’est qu’il y en a énormément. Expliqua Derek

-Combien ? Demanda Scott

-Trente-deux.

-Trente-deux ?! Nous n’avons pas le temps d’aller se promener dans trente-deux camps militaire pour gentiment leur demander si, par hasard, ils ne vendraient pas du chloroforme. » S’énerva Scott

« Tu as tout le droit d’être en colère Scott, mais s’il te plait, ne rejette pas tes émotions négatives sur la meute. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d’être dans cet état d’esprit. De plus, cela ne fera que dégrader la proximité de la meute. Vous devez rester unis.

-Désolé. C’est juste que… j’ai peur pour Stiles. Je dirais même que je suis terrifié. Et… avec les cours, l’enquête… »

Lydia posa sa main sur l’épaule de Scott, et le regarda dans les yeux, un léger sourire au lèvre.

« Nous sommes tous dans ton cas, Scott. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier que tu n’es pas tout seul d’accord ? Nous sommes là, avec toi. »

Scott n’hésita pas une seconde avant d’aller se blottir dans les bras de Lydia. Ils furent vite rejoins par la meute entière sous les yeux tendre de Derek et de Deaton. Ils avaient enfin une piste, et par conséquent, de l’espoir.

OOO

Un bruit résonna pour la seconde fois dans la pièce jaune, faisant de nouveau rigoler l’adolescente. Le jeune homme se trouvant à sa gauche rougie fortement, tout en donnant un coup de coude à son amie pour faire taire son rire incessant et bruyant.

« Arrête, ce n’est pas drôle… » Murmura l’adolescent

« Je trouve ça hilarant. » Répondit Jade, une nouvelle vague de rire là prenant

« J’aimerais bien t’y voir, à ma place. » Lança Stiles

« Oh, mais je suis dans les même conditions que vous monsieur Stilinski, à l’exception que mon ventre ne fait pas le même bruit qu’un tremblement de terre. » Répliqua la jeune fille, un sourire malicieux flottant sur les lèvres

« Quelle exagération, Jade ! »

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le ventre de Stiles pour gargouiller une troisième fois.

« Traître » Rumina le garçon dans sa barbe

Son comportement causa une fois de plus le fou rire de sa camarade, qui ne put s’empêcher de se tenir le ventre, tant ses muscles étaient contractés. Le rire franc de son amie redonna du baume au  cœur de Stiles. Avant que tout ce drame n’arrive, Stiles avait l’habitude de faire rire sa meute, de raconter idiotie sur idiotie juste pour entendre quelqu’un s’esclaffer ou de faire apparaitre un sourire sur leur visage lors des mauvais jours. Il n’avait pas besoin que quelqu’un le fasse pour lui, non, il avait juste _besoin_ d’entendre leur rire et de voir la joie sur leur visage pour être heureux lui-même. Et de le faire aujourd’hui à Jade, malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, s’avérait être l’un des plus beaux cadeaux qu’il eu pu faire.

OOO

« Tout les soirs après les cours, nous nous réuniront ici pour établir un plan sur comment procéder lorsque nous serons aux camps militaires. Nous parlerons aussi de qui ira avec qui et enfin, ce week-end, nous partirons chacun de notre côté. Compris ? » Demanda Derek

Derek reçu des hochements de tête comme seul réponse.

« Bien. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Vous avez besoin de repos. »

Ce fut le signal que tous attendaient pour quitter la clinique vétérinaire.  A la grande surprise de  Derek, Scott se dirigea vers lui avant de l’étreindre. L’adolescent lui murmura un petit merci dans le creux de l’oreille, avant de quitter à son tour la clinique, permettant ainsi à Deaton de prendre la parole.

« Ta meute est soudée, Derek. C’est d’ailleurs ce qui la rend plus forte et ce qui solidifie vos liens. Tes bêtas ont extrêmement de chance de t’avoir comme alpha.

-Je suis reconnaissant de les avoir moi-même. »

Le loup hocha silencieusement la tête au vétérinaire en guise d’au revoir, avant de quitter la clinique, une détermination nouvelle sur le visage.

OOO

Oregon, Etats-Unis :

« Nous l’avons trouvé, Monsieur.

-Qu’avez-vous fait de lui ?

-Ce que vous nous aviez demandé de faire, Monsieur.

-A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

-Il a seulement supplié pour sa vie, Monsieur.

-Bien. Et où se trouve-t-il maintenant ?

-Il est en chemin pour Beacon Hills.

-Parfait. Juste une dernière chose, Phillips.

-Oui, Monsieur ?

-A partir de maintenant, tu prendras le job de Jeff. Tu as fais tes preuves, je compte sur toi. Mais si jamais tu me déçois… je n’ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce qui t’arrivera, pas vrai ?

-Non, Monsieur.

-Maintenant agenouille toi, et prête moi allégeance. »

L’homme s’exécuta aussitôt.

« Je vous jure allégeance, moi, Adrian Phillips. Je jure de vous aider, de vous protéger et de vous servir jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive. Je jure de vous obéir et d’ainsi contribuer à un meilleur monde. Je jure de ne jamais divulguer vos plans, votre emplacement ou n’importe quelle autre information pouvant vous nuire. Je mourrais sous l’effet de la torture si cela devait arriver, et je n’hésiterais jamais une seule seconde avant de capturer ou de tuer la personne ordonnée. Et surtout, je vous promets de ne jamais contredire vos plans. Oui, moi, Adrian Phillips, vous jure allégeance jusqu’au reste de ma vie.

OOO

« Shérif, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Il est tard et vous avez besoin de sommeil.

-Tu ne devrais pas déjà être rentré chez toi Parish ? Soupira Noah, la fatigue se lisant dans ses yeux

-Je rentrerais chez moi seulement lorsque je serais convaincu que vous irez partir vous couchez. »

Le shérif décida finalement de se lever de sa chaise de bureau et de prendre le manteau que son adjoint lui tendait. Il le remercia d’un hochement de tête et d’un regard reconnaissant avant de partir vers sa voiture. Mais, contrairement à ce que lui avait ordonné Parish, il ne prit pas la direction de sa maison, mais du loft de Derek.

Il arriva devant le bâtiment une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et monta –non sans difficultés- les nombreux escaliers jusqu’au dernier étage. Quand il entra dans la grande pièce, Derek était en train de descendre les marches de fer pour venir à sa rencontre. Ils se saluèrent tout deux d’un simple hochement de tête avant d’aller s’installer devant la table du salon. Sur celle-ci était étendue une grande carte de la Californie rempli de croix rouge et de petites notes. Derek expliqua ce que Deaton et lui-même avaient trouvé et le plan qu’ils avaient mit en place dans l’après midi.

Quand Derek eu finit ses explications, le shérif le regardait d’un air inquiet.

« Est-ce que cette mission est risqué ?

-Nous partons en territoire inconnu, shérif. Il y a de forte chance que le danger soit présent, en effet. »

Le shérif laissa échapper un soupire, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Promet moi que tu protégeras tes bêtas, Derek. Ce ne sont que des gamins.

-Je donnerais ma vie pour les protéger. »

Le cœur du shérif se serra. Evidemment qu’il savait que Derek était prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver ses bêtas, mais l’entendre le dire lui-même rendait la chose soudain beaucoup plus réaliste.

« Comment tiennent-ils le coup ? »

L’alpha prit une grande respiration, le regard dans le vide.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ressens leur douleur, à tous. Mais… ils n’en parlent pas. Pas vraiment. Ils essaient juste de…

-Rester fort pour la meute ? »

Derek hocha la tête.

« Mais le manque de Stiles se fait terriblement ressentir. Comme si… une partie de nous avait été arraché, et que nos loups essayaient désespérément de combler ce vide. Et plus les jours passent, plus cette sensation devient intense.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Murmura le shérif

Sentant que la situation commençait à devenir trop sentimentale pour les deux hommes, le shérif s’empressa de changer de sujets.

« Et toi, Derek. Comment vas-tu ? »

Pris par surprise, l’alpha avala sa salive de travers avant de regarder le shérif, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. 

« Bien, tout va pour le mieux. Maintenant que nous avons une piste, les chances de retrouver Stiles sont quasi certaines. D’ici quelques jours Stiles sera rentré à la maison et tout ira pour le mieux.

\- Dis-moi Derek. Qui de nous deux essais-tu de convaincre en disant cela ? Toi ou moi ?

-Convaincre ? Je n’essais pas de vous convaincre, shérif.  Je dis la…

-Derek, le coupa le shérif, dois-je te rappeler que détecter les mensonges est mon métier ? De plus, tu es un terrible menteur. »

La gorge de Derek se serra. Stiles n’arrêtait pas de lui dire la même chose quand il tentait de lui cacher quelque chose. Il se racla la gorge, essayant de retrouver contenance.

« Mais je te comprends. Tu ne dois pas avoir envie de me raconter ce que tu ressens. C’est compréhensible.

-Ce n’est pas ça. C’est juste que… je n’arrive pas moi-même à savoir ce que je ressens. Tout est arrivé si vite et… je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je suis perdu shérif, et j’ai peur. J’ai tellement peur. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour et apprendre que le corps de Stiles a été retrouvé dans un camion. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. »

Le shérif posa une main compatissante sur l’épaule du jeune homme.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, Derek. Je me réveille avec cette même peur au ventre tout les jours. Je n’ose même plus dormir, de peur de s’avoir ce qui m’attendra en me réveillant. Et si jamais la nouvelle que je redoute le plus se devait à arriver… je ne crois pas que j’y survivrais. Stiles est tout pour moi. Tout. » Murmura le shérif, la voix brisée

« Stiles est tout pour moi aussi. » Murmura à son tour l’alpha, le cœur lourd

OOO

Flash Back : 

« Derek ?

-Hum ?

-Qu’est ce que signifie être le compagnon d’un loup garou? »

Derek posa son livre sur la table basse et regarda Stiles dans les yeux. La lumière de l’ordinateur du garçon se reflétait sur les carreaux de ses lunettes, ce qui lui donnait « un côté intello » comme ne cessait de le répéter Derek.

« Être le compagnon d’un loup garou, c’est comme être l’âme sœur de quelqu’un, mais en beaucoup plus forte. Là ou un homme pourrait vivre sans son âme sœur, un loup-garou ne pourrait pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Un compagnon est comme la moitié de l’âme d’un loup-garou. Le loup peut vivre avec la moitié de son âme toute sa vie durant, mais si jamais il rencontre son compagnon, le loup en lui chercherait par tous les moyens à posséder cette deuxième partie d’âme.

-Et que se passerait-il si le loup ne parviendrait pas à avoir cette deuxième partie ?

-Je pense qu’il mourrait. Mais je n’ai jamais entendu d’histoire dans laquelle cette théorie arrivait. Donc, je ne peux pas en être sur. »

Stiles hocha la tête.

« Et que se passerait-il si un des deux compagnon viendrait à mourir ?

-L’autre mourrait aussi. Ce serait comme enlever l’âme du corps de la deuxième personne. Et sans âme, tout le monde sait que tu ne peux pas vivre. »

Stiles hocha la tête, penseur.

« Derek ? Tu penses que je pourrais être ton compagnon ? »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de l’alpha. Il tira l’adolescent vers lui avant de lui déposer un baisé sur la bouche.

« Evidemment que tu es mon compagnon, idiot. »

Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire, avant d’enfouir sa tête dans le coup de Derek. De son compagnon.

OOO

Lorsque le shérif arriva au commissariat le lendemain matin, Parish l’interpela aussitôt.

« Shérif, un certain Adrian Phillips est passé ce matin au commissariat. Il a dit être un de vos anciens collègues de travaille. Je l’ai envoyé dans votre bureau pour qu’il puisse vous y attendre, mais il est partit après dix minutes seulement. Je n’ai pas osé le retenir.

-Adrian Phillips vous dites ?

-Oui, shérif.

-Bien, merci Parish. »

Stilinski se dirigea sans plus tarder vers son bureau, ou il s’installa confortablement sur sa chaise. Il poussa un léger soupire, un sourire sur le visage, avant de souffler un discret « putain d’amateur » et de commencer à chercher les micros probablement caché dans son bureau.


	8. Chapter 8

_Nos cauchemars, c'est notre âme qui balaye devant sa porte ? Jacques Deval_

_Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. La douleur ne partirait jamais. Elle était trop présente et trop puissante pour qu'il ait la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Il avait tellement mal…_

« Stiles ? Stiles ! »

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Il regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pendant quelques secondes plus où il se trouvait. Quand tous lui revint en mémoire, il tourna finalement la tête vers Jade qui le regardait avec une panique non dissimulé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il déglutit difficilement.

« Je… quoi ?

-Tu étais en train de parler dans ton sommeille. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Jade le regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets. Elle semblait vraiment concernée à son sujet.

« Oui je… je crois.

-Tu veux en parler. »

Cette fois, ce n'était pas avec des yeux inquiet qu'elle le regardait, mais avec des yeux concernés.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. »Lui avoua Stiles « Maintenant que je suis réveillé, ça me semble… flou. Je crois que ça avait un rapport avec Derek et… »

Stiles se stoppa brutalement. Ca lui revenait tout d'un coup. Il avait rêvé de cette fois où Derek lui avait confié que Stiles était son compagnon. Il avait rêvé de cette fois ou il avait apprit que si jamais l'un d'entre eux mourait, l'autre mourait aussi.

« Je ne peux pas mourir… » Se murmura Stiles

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Demanda Jade « Stiles, je ne comprends pas. Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

-Oui. » Répondit-il rapidement, peut-être un peu trop pour convaincre entièrement Jade « Je vais bien. »

_Si je meurs alors Derek mourra aussi. Je dois me battre. Dorénavant, je n'ai plus le choix. Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner. Pour Derek._

OOO

Flash Back :

Quand Stiles se réveilla, la première qu'il fit fut de tendre son bras vers la place où Derek était supposé se trouver. Mais ce matin, la place n'était pas chaude comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être. Au contraire, elle était bien trop froide. Ses yeux s'ouvrir brusquement alors qu'il se redressait à une vitesse surprenante dans le lit, essayant de repérer quelque chose autour de lui. Quand il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait, il se pencha pour l'attraper, et le lire dans sa tête.

_Je suis partie faire les courses de façon à ce que nous ayons quelque chose de comestible à manger pour le diner avec ton père ce soir 3 -Derek_

Le diner avec son père ce soir. Merde. Il avait complètement oublié. Il pesta avant d'attraper son téléphone en vitesse et de téléphoner à Derek.

« Oui Stiles ?

-Toi, Derek Hale, aka Alpha Grincheux de Beacon Hills est partit faire les courses dans un _supermarché_ ? Sérieusement ? »

Seul un soupire répondit à la question de l'adolescent.

« Attend… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es en train de te trimballer avec un cadi ? Oh mon dieu, je payerai pour voir ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé d'ailleurs ? Dereeeeek ?

-J'ai essayé de te réveiller Stiles. Crois-moi. Mais après m'être reçu deux oreillers dans la figure, j'ai arrêté.

-Ah… ça explique pourquoi mon cou est douloureux.

-Tu le mérites.

-Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! »

La ligne resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant que Stiles ne reprenne.

« Mais genre, tu es vraiment en train de décider quel poulet sera de meilleur qualité pour ce soir et de comparer les prix des carottes râpés ? »

La question de l'adolescent fut suivit d'un grand éclat de rire. A l'autre bout du fil Derek ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à la stupidité et à la joie de Stiles.

« Oh mon dieu Der', la prochaine fois qu'on ira faire les courses ensemble, laisse moi te prendre en photo en train de pousser un cadi rempli de shampooing à a fraise, je t'en supplie.

-Stiles… » Grogna l'alpha

« Derek, s'il te plaiiit » Supplia l'adolescent

L'alpha laissa échapper un long soupire, avant de se frotter les yeux, découragé.

« D'accord, si tu veux.

-Oh mon dieu Derek merci ! Lydia va tellement s'amuser à faire les collages de toutes les photos de toi pour noël ! On se voit quand tu rentres à la maison ! Je t'aime ! »

Et Stiles raccrocha aussi vite qu'il avait appelé. Il sortit en vitesse de son lit, son téléphone toujours en main mais cette fois pour appeler quelqu'un d'autre.

« Lydia ? Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Derek a accepté de faire ! »

Fin Flash Back :

OOO

« Stiles? »

L'adolescent cligna des yeux -qui étaient restés bien trop longtemps ouvert à regarder le vide si vous voulez son avis- avant de tourner son visage vers Jade.

« Hum ?

-Tu recommences. »

En disant cela, les yeux de Jade s'étaient dirigés vers la jambe de Stiles qui –encore une fois- ne cessait de tressauter. Des que celui-ci le remarqua, il arrêta tout de suite le mouvement continu de sa jambe et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, essayant tant bien que mal de la garder immobile.

« Désolé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. » Sourit-elle

« Jade ? Est-ce que tu crois que quand tout ça sera enfin terminé… est-ce que tu crois que tout pourra redevenir comme avant ? Que l'on arrivera à reprendre une existence normale, même après toutes les choses que l'on a vues ?

-Honnêtement Stiles, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je sais que je n'arriverais jamais à oublier les choses que j'ai vues ici, c'est impossible. Mais je pense qu'avec le temps… j'espère qu'avec le temps, les choses deviendront plus faciles, pour tout le monde, et que l'on réussira à reprendre une vie normale »

Stiles prit la main de Jade dans la sienne, avant de fermer ses yeux et de prendre une grande respiration.

« Ouai. Reprendre une vie normale. Ca me semble être une bonne idée. »

Il sera la main de Jade plus fort dans la sienne, ce que la jeune fille ne manqua pas de faire à son tour.

OOO

Les sourcils froncés, le shérif regardait avec une certaine haine les micros disposés dans sa main. Il avait passé plus de deux heures à fouiller son bureau de fond en comble, essayant de trouver le maximum de petit micro dissimulés dans toute la pièce. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de les faire tomber par terre et de les écraser à l'aide de son talon. Il ne savait pas qui était cette personne et pourquoi elle avait décidée de venir installer des micros dans son bureau, mais il savait au moins une chose. Il était le shérif de Beacon Hills, et si cette personne pensait qu'elle pouvait le piéger tel un amateur, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

Le shérif sortit de son bureau et se dirigea automatiquement vers Parrish.

« Jordan, j'ai besoin que tu me trouves qui ce fameux Adrian Phillips est vraiment et que tu essais de me faire un portrait robot de lui.

-Tout de suite shérif. »

OOO

Oregon, Etat Unis :

« Amateur ! » Hurla l'Homme, une colère noire brulant dans ses yeux

« Je suis désolé monsieur.

-Te souviens-tu du serment que tu m'as fait, ou dois-je te le rappeler ?! Si je voudrais faire entrer des amateurs dans mes troupes, je prendrais les élèves en formations ! » L'Homme prit une grande respiration, tentant de se calmer « Tu as l'uniforme noire maintenant Adrian. Et tout le monde ici sait ce que cet uniforme signifie. Alors je te conseille d'honorer l'allégeance que tu m'as faite. Après tout, tu ne voudrais pas terminer comme Jeff, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme fut prit d'un violent tremblement. Les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol, il répondit d'une voix peu assurée.

« Non, monsieur.

-Bien. Maintenant, retourne au travaille. »

OOO

« Tourner en rond ne t'aidera pas à retrouver Stiles plus vite, Derek.

-Je sais. » Grogna celui-ci

« Alors pour l'amour de dieu, assis-toi ! Je commence sérieusement à avoir la tête qui tourne ! En plus de ça, j'ai un cours de math dans vingt minutes, donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher… » Le pressa Scott

Avec un soufflement de résignation, l'alpha s'affala sur le canapé et regarda –pour la vingtième fois de la matinée- (au moins !) la carte posée sur la table en face de lui. Sur cette carte –censée représenter la Californie- était inscrit treize croix au marqueur rouge.

« Derek, on a déjà vu le plan au moins une bonne dizaine de fois. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire et ou il doit aller, alors ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça… Marmonna l'adolescent

-Excuse-moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me faire comprendre là ? Que je ne me soucis pas de Stiles ? Que je m'en fou ? Que c'est facile pour moi de me réveiller tout les matins en sachant que mon meilleur ami est peut-être en train de se faire torturer ? Ou qu'il est peut-être mort ? J'ai l'impression de crever chaque matin quand je me rappelle qu'il n'est pas là, avec moi, en sécurité. Et chaque jour qui passe, je me demande si je ne vais pas recevoir un appel du shérif, de ma mère ou encore de toi pour m'annoncer qu'on vient de retrouver le corps de mon frère au fond d'un camion. Parce que crois le ou non, Derek, mais Stiles nous maque à tous énormément ! Alors ne crois pas que tu es le seul qui ait perdu quelqu'un de proche, Derek. Parce que John a perdu son fils, la meute a perdu un ami, et moi, j'ai perdu mon frère, et crois-le ou pas, ça me fait putain de mal ! »

Derek prit finalement conscience qu'il était allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il avait rajouté une couche de stress supplémentaire sur les épaules de Scott, et celui-ci, sous la pression, avait fini par craquer. Derek plongea ses yeux dans ceux défiant de Scott, avant de baisser la tête, honteux.

« Excuse-moi, Scott. Je ne voulais pas…

-Non. Ca va, Derek. Tout va bien. Je vais juste… aller en cours. On se voit ce soir ? »

L'alpha hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol. Scott jeta son sac sur son épaule, avant de partir en courant du loft, ayant peur d'arriver en retard à son prochain cours.

OOO

Beaucoup pourraient dire que Stiles était un fouineur né, ou même encore un expert pour mettre son nez partout et découvrir plein de chose qu'il –selon la gravité de la situation- gardait pour lui pour essayer de résoudre l'enquête. Certaines fois, il partageait ses découvertes avec la meute quand l'affaire devenait un peu trop « surnaturelle » pour que la police ne puisse s'en charger.

Mais ce que peu de personnes savaient, c'est que cette curiosité ne venait pas de l'hyperactivité ou du trouble du déficit de l'attention de l'adolescent, elle venait de son père, Noah Stilinski, shérif de Beacon Hills. Et c'était d'ailleurs quelque chose que le shérif adulait chez son fils (car après tout, il était fière que Stiles tienne de lui), tout autant qu'il le détestait. Car la curiosité de Stiles lui avait permit –souvent, trop souvent- de se retrouver dans des situations pour le moins « compromettante ». Mais bien que ce défaut lui ait attiré bien des ennuie, il lui avait aussi sauvé la vie à lui et à la meute plus d'une fois. Et c'était sans doute ça, qui rendait Stiles celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Imprévisible et pour le moins –même si certains le nieront- très intelligent. Car la curiosité poussait les gens à faire des tonnes de recherches et à ainsi se cultiver. Et c'était encore une fois quelque chose que Stiles ne tenait pas de son TDAH, mais de son père.

Sous ses apparences de gentilhomme, le shérif pouvait se révéler être quelqu'un de très intelligent et de très perfide envers les gens qui s'en prenaient à sa famille. Et ce fut sans doute cette intelligence qui sauva l'intégrité de la meute Hale, car maintenant que les ravisseurs de son fils croyaient avoir les cartes en mains, le shérif allait leur faire tourner la tête.

OOO

Tout en s'asseyant à sa table d'histoire, Scott souffla de soulagement. Sa journée de cours était presque terminée. Il n'avait plus qu'à tenir une heure, et après, il pourrait rentrer chez lui pour se reposer. Mais à peine la cloche venait-elle de sonner que Monsieur Yukimura interpella l'adolescent.

« Scott, tu dois rejoindre les autres tu sais où, ils ont du nouveau. »

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et partie en vitesse à l'extérieur du bâtiment, avant de se diriger au loft de Derek à l'aide de son véhicule à deux roues. Sitôt arriva t-il là-bas que Derek-qui était dans sa camaro- lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il le suive. Ils roulèrent pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant de finalement arriver devant le commissariat ou plusieurs voitures –beaucoup trop- étaient garés sur le parking. Scott descendit rapidement de sa moto et courut en direction de sa meute qui était attroupées devant l'entrée du bâtiment

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas. Le shérif a envoyé un message à Derek qui nous a demandé de se retrouver ici. Lui répondit Lydia tout en se retournant vers son alpha, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Derek ?

-Je ne sais pas. Le shérif m'a juste dit que nous devions nous rendre ici en vitesse, il n'a pas été plus précis. »

Le shérif choisit cet exact moment pour sortir les rejoindre dehors, un air grave sur le visage.

A l'étonnement de tous, ce fut Danny qui posa le plus rapidement la question qui était sur les lèvres de tout le monde.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai du nouveau. Et énormément de choses à vous dire. »

Stilinski les fit rentrer dans le poste de police ou se trouvait une vingtaine de personnes, tous pleurants à chaudes larmes. Pour plus de tranquillités, le shérif les conduisit dans son bureau où il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de fermer la porte à clé.

Il s'assit ensuite lourdement sur son siège et regarda la meute avec un regard sérieux.

« Il y a quelques heures, un nouveau camion est arrivé et… ce qu'il y avait dedans nous a énormément… surpris.

Stiles ? Murmura Derek, ses ongles commençant à s'enfoncer dans ses paumes

-Non, Derek. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Stiles.

-Alors qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda Allison

-Nous avons retrouvés douze étudiants accompagnés de l'homme que nous cherchions, le complice des ravisseurs de Stiles.

-Jeff… Chuchota Isaac »

Le shérif hocha la tête.

« Et vous l'avez interrogé ? Vous lui avez demandé pourquoi il a massacré les 12 innocents qui étaient avec lui dans ce camion. Tonna Scott

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi s'est-il rendu ? Demanda Kira

-Justement, les interrompit John, c'est de cela dont je voulais vous parlez. Les adolescents ne sont pas morts, seul Jeff est officiellement décédé.

-Quoi ?! Attendez, vous en êtes sur ? S'écria Isaac

Allison lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, faisant couiner l'adolescent.

« Vous les avez interrogés ? Questionna Ethan

-Ceux en état de parler, oui. Certains sont encore en plein interrogatoire, mais une fois que nous nous serons assuré qu'aucun d'eux n'a de blessures physiques, ils pourront retourner chez eux. Des séances de psy obligatoires leur seront assignées. Après ce qu'ils ont vécu, les effets secondaires peuvent être assez… violents. » Expliqua le shérif

« Vous savez si des violences leur ont étaient infligés ?

-Pour le moment, à par la dénutrition, aucun d'eux n'a de réel blessures physique, mais c'est surtout là dedans que tout ce passe. » Répondit le shérif en se tapotant le crâne de son index « Certains gamins nous ont expliqués que les garçons mutilés que nous avions retrouvés à l'arrière du camion s'étaient faits torturés sous leur yeux. Ces gamins ont été détruits psychologiquement en seulement quelques jours… imaginez ce qui va arriver à ceux qui sont toujours là-bas.

-Et quand aux conditions de vie ? Vous en avez appris plus ?

-A part ce que je vous ai dit, pas vraiment. Nous savons seulement qu'ils sont enfermés dans une pièce à la peinture jaune et aux fenêtres barricadés. Ils ont accès à une salle de bains, et ils ont des duvets pour se tenir chaud. Mais aucune nourriture ne leur est fournit autrement. »

Le shérif s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Je pense que les personnes qui les ont enlevés essaient de leur faire passer une sorte de test.

-Des tests ? Demanda Allison

-Oui, comme des petites épreuves. C'est ce que j'en ai déduit avec l'aide de Parrish.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Plusieurs adolescents nous ont racontés ce qu'il se passait dans la salle. Chaque interaction entre eux, ou avec les hommes vêtus de noir. Parrish m'a raconté que les militaires en formations effectuent des tests similaires pour entrer définitivement dans l'armée. Ils appellent ça la camaraderie. Ces tests permettent de détecter le maillon faible du groupe, et de voir lequel d'entre eux est le plus fort. Certaines « épreuves » tel la solidarité sont mit sur le tableau, ou encore le soutient, le partage. Mais ces hommes ne font pas partit de la force militaire…

-Ce qui veut dire que vous n'avez aucune idée des qualités qu'ils choisissent ? »

Le shérif secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils cherchent chez tout ces gamins. Je ne sais même pas qu'elle qualité ils apprécient autant chez Stiles pour qu'ils décident de le garder au lieu de le ramener à la maison. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Aucune. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lue! N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos ou/et des commentaires si le chapitre vous a plus :))


End file.
